Got Jealous?
by LeiraStarofTheSea
Summary: Nya and Clint were the best of friends and perhaps more. But only when Tony convinces Steve to ask her on a date does Clint realize he has more than friendly feelings for her. Not to mention, a certain god is causing havok. What will happen now? HawkeyexO
1. Chapter 1

I laughed whole heartedly. The impish grin he was giving me made my heart flutter slightly. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind. He was my best friend, that was it. My protector, not my lover.

"Oh come on, Nya, you and ole cap would make a cute couple." He wiggled his eyes suggestively and turned his gaze to Steve who was deep in thought about 50 feet away from mine and Clint's.

"Shut up! He might hear you!" I gawked at him and playfully wacked his arm.

"Oh come on, you know I just like to tease yeah. After all, poor Capy could use some female company if you know what I mean." He smirked at me in insinuation.

I rolled my eyes but smirked back at him. "And I suppose you'd want to tape it is that it, ya lil' perv?" I ruffled his arm.

He chuckled and pretended to contemplate it. "Nah, I couldn't just sit there and watch. I'm more of in the field type of guy. On the sidelines isn't my cup of tea, if you know what I mean."

"Oh? So what, you want me to tape while you two go at it?" I had to practically fight to keep from bursting into laughter at his stunned expression.

It didn't take him long to recover though, the next moment he was smiling wickedly at me and leaned in closer, putting his arms on the desk to keep his weight balanced.

"Nope, in that case, I was thinking more along the lines of losing the third party." I blinked and opened my mouth to reply when I faintly registered Coulson walking in by the corner of my peripheral vision. My eyes widened in fear, and I reacted on instinct, pushing Clint away from me and back into his seat as I swiveled to face the computer at my desk in time to look occupied just as Coulson entered.

"Barton, Rogers. Office, now." Coulson told then sternly before turning to leave. Steve and Clint looked at each other in confusion before shrugging and standing up to leave.

"Don't wait up for me, darlin'" Clint winked to me joking as he slung his jacket over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes in irritation before I let the corners of my mouth twitch in amusement.

"Alright, hun. Just make sure you bring home the hunk of meat. I'll have the recorder all set up." He smirked wickedly.

Steve looked between us two before giving us a very confused look, though he had learned awhile back that it was better for him to not ask.

I stifled the urge to chuckle at Steve's adorable cluelessness and began to type in my weekly report to my superior.

...

I yawned and stretched out over the large sofa. I dug my feet deep into the soft carpet and wiggled my toes. I loved carpet, it reminded me of my childhood. I only wished I actually had the time and money to get my apartments floor replaced before they had moved. Oh well, I wasn't complainin', stark did have taste, though technically it was Peppers, but still. I shrugged before jumping off the sofa and trodding into the kitchen to find some snacks. I began to pour myself a bowl of cereal.

"Jarvis, when are Agents Barton and Rogers coming home?" I asked and winced at the last noun. It was an honest mistake calling the mansion home, but I suppose it had become one, if not to all of us, then to just me.

I screeched and jumped, knocking my half poured bowl of cereal on the ground as a hand tickled the side of my waist. I narrowed my eyes in actual irritation this time. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Clint.

"Barton!" I growled and whipped around to find him laughing so hard he could barely stand.

I crossed my arms and glared at him, "oh you think this so funny huh?" I seethed in sarcasm.

He only laughed harder at my expression

"Damn, archer." I snickered before getting a brilliant idea. Turning quickly, I grabbed the milk carton and what was left of my cereal bowl. Then I proceeded to pour some milk on and put the cereal bowl upside down on his head.

"Got milk?" I winked at him and walked out of kitchen as I saw Tony walk in and burst out laughing at the skeptical.

...

I just wanted to have a little light hearted fun squabble. This is my original character, let me know if I should continue, or you want a back story, etc. I just think Hawkeye's such a great character and no one really does fics for him:(


	2. Chapter 2

"Haha, she got you this time!" Tony was practically crying from amusement at my current situation.

I rolled my eyes after a minute of tapping after her like a sinking goldfish.

Despite my current predicament, I couldn't help but burst out laughing as well.

Damn did that woman know how to fight with wits.

"Sooo...I'm just gonna come out and ask. Are you going to move on that, or do I officially have free reign? Because I think a month is long enough time to give you before I take her home." Tony stared after her figure lustfully.

I blinked in stunned confusion.

"Huh?" I blurted out at a loss for words.

Tony rolled his eyes at me. "You like her, I get it. But I mean, she is the only touchable female within 50 miles of this place. And if you don't claim her soon, then I'm gonna. I mean don't get me wrong, Natasha's hot and all, but she sort of scares me with her dark attitude. And Damn. That girl has got the fiest, the looks, and the body. Doesn't get much better than that." Tony smiled approvingly in her direction.

"I don't like her." I blinked in confusion. "We're just friends. That's all." I shrugged it off like he was saying nothing.

"So that means I can make a move?" Tony clarified. I glared at him.

"No, you can't." I stiffened automatically.

"So, let me get this straight, you don't like her, yet, you don't want anyone else to go out with her? Yeah, that doesn't spell jealous at all." Tony emphasized to me as if I was a child.

"No, I just know how you are. I don't care who she goes out with, just as long as it's not you." I crossed my arms defensively.

"Hey, I take offense to that." Tony feigned a hurt expression. "So, if Captain over here," he gestured toward Steve who had walked into the living room as was currently talking to Nya, well more like blushing as she laughed. "asked her out, you'd be totally fine with it?" Tony clarified.

I shrugged absentmindly as I leaned against the counter. "Yeah, why should I care?" I asked more to myself than to Tony as I turned my attention to the pair. Steve was smiling sheepishly as Nya was grinned broadly at something he had said.

"Great, cause I convinced the Captain to finally ask her out. And I wanted to make sure you were cool with it." Tony smiled and slapped me over the back before sauntering over to Steve and Nya. He leaned against the back of the couch and talked to them as I stared frozen in shock, and wondering why I felt the sudden need to vomit.

...

I groaned in exasperation. I had managed to avoid Nya ever since Steve had asked her out, that is, up til now. I should've known she would track me down.

"Clint!" She squealed in excitement and rushed over to me practically bouncing in excitement.

"I can't believe I haven't seen you for 5 days! That's a whole work week. Sheesh, what have you been up to, my favorite archer?" She smirked at me knowingly.

I simply groaned, not in the mood to play our usual game.

She blinked at me rather stunned before her face softened into a worried expression. "Hey, you ok?" Nya searched my eyes for any trace for what had got me down.

I stiffened in uncomfort at the situation. "Uh, yeah, fine. Hey do you know where Tasha is? I need to, uh, give her some paperwork." I blurted out in a hurry.

"Oh, um, yeah, I think she is with Banner in the Lab." Her face fell at my words and her expression turned into one that I was at a lack to read. Which said something because I practically knew her like a book.

"Well, uh, see ya." I mumbled and rushed past her mentally hitting myself as I scurried by an intern. Why did I just act like a total idiot? I mean, she know knew something was up for me to have been avoiding her. Why didn't I just play along? Ugh. What was wrong with me?

...

Snap.

I couldn't concentrate. Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair as I contemplated what to do. "This is not working." I growled in frustration.

"Yeah, well snapping it like a twig every time you get angry isn't going to help any." Was Tony's sarcastic retort.

I glowered in distaste at Tony's obvious statement. "Thank you."

"Maybe, you ought to think of therapy." Bruce suggested in an attempt to be helpful.

"You're one to talk." I snickered in retort.

Bruce held up his hands defensively. "Hey, just trying to help. Just because you don't have balls doesn't mean I want you to cut off mine."

All I could do was stare at him.

"Um hey guys, have you seen-" Nya's sentence cut off as she rounded the corner to see me. She halted in shock. "Oh, Clint. Mind if you help me get ready?" She smiled kindly yet cautiously at me.

I attempted to not cringe at the idea of helping her get ready for a date with Captains America.

"Uh me? Don't you think Tasha is more suitable for that?" I practically pleaded her with my eyes to not make me do this.

Of course, she would ignore it. "That defeats the purpose! I need a guys opinion." Tony opened his mouth to comment. "And not one that is going to suggest lingerie or one who will dress me as a sexy scientist." She shifted her gaze to Banner and Stark, who were pouting at the rebuttal they just experienced.

I grumbled. "If I have to-" I was cut off by her abruptly tugging me out of my seat. "Great!" She nearly dragged me out of the room as everyone else laughed.

"Oh god, please kill me now." I half heartedly remarked as she pulled into her room.

"Come on, it won't be that bad! All you have to do is tell me what makes me look stunning, without being sleazy. Cute but not hot. You know, the type of outfit that exudes sex without actually showing anything off? And you, my dear darlin' archer, are the perfect man for the task." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I chocked on air to keep from scoffing or grumbling. "Ok?" I asked suspiciously.

She laughed and retreated into her closet to find an outfit.

"Also, I need a tad bit of help on undergarment choice, though I doubt it will matter, but it never hurts to be prepared. I would ask Tony because he's perfect for this, but I'm afraid of still having my clothes on if I allowed him anywhere near my room. " She called out from her closet.

My eyes widened in horror as my mouth dropped at what exactly she was implying. I coughed to keep from screaming out all the mental conflict that was going on in my mind at that moment.

A few moments later she reappeared with an armful of dresses and what looked like gorgeous lingerie before she retreated behind the folding changer in the far corner of her room.

"So, I was thinking a black garter, and a lace corset, whatchya think? She stepped out and I swore my eyes bulged out of my head.

My gaze slowly lingered on every inch of her form. She wore peep toe red velvet shoes with black lace stockings that stopped mid thigh and were hooked on by a red trimmed black lace garter belt and a black corset with red lace trimming that hugged her tiny waist and curves perfectly.

I gulped and attempted to force so many wrong thoughts out of my head. I groaned as I realized I was becoming very, very aroused.

"That good?" She smirked in amusement.

I simply nodded and groaned again at a loss for any coherent words.

She laughed at my expression.

"Wow, I've finally rendered you speechless of all retorts. I never thought it was possible." Nya remarked in obvious humor.

"I think I am going to abandon porn for you. If I get do to this every time captain goes out with you, ill be set for the rest of my life." I finally managed to squawk out.

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Sad, sad little man. Shall I give ya a live show?" She stifled her laughter.

I choked on air again before half way regaining my composure. "Please do." I finally managed to say being dead serious although I pretended I was only kidding.

"Now now, keep your hands to yourself mister." She playfully taunted me as she moved to pick up a red dress. She pulled it over her head and turned toward me.

"And?" She looked at ne expectedly

"I never thought I would say this, but you look even more sexy with the clothes on, the I'm innocent sexy, which is way hotter than lingerie. But, it only makes you crave more." I added a quick lingering look over her body to insinuate the point.

She rolled her eyes. "Why thank you. Mission accomplished. Your services have been concluded. You can go back to brooding over god knows what now." She shooed ne out of the room.

"Trying to get rid of me now eh?" I added.

"Of course, after all, I have to slowly make progress before I could ever draw Capy here into the recorder deal." She winked and smirked at ne suggestively as she shut the door to her room in my face.

I shook my head.

"Women." I muttered

"Heard that!" She called out.

I rolled my eyes in amusement before returning to the group downstairs to find Tasha had now joined us, giving us her version of a grin.

"What's up?" I asked her in curiosity.

Her eyes danced in amusement as she turned her head in my direction. "Nothing, I just have a good feeling about this is all." Her mouth twitched slightly in a wicked grin.

"Tasha." I warned skeptical of her true intensions.

I never got the chance to ask my question because just then, Nya popped out from her room and make her way down the long stair case. Something that one couldn't do very easily in high heeled shoes. Though I have to admit, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Even though most days she looked gorgeous as is, today she looked absolutely perfect. There was no other word for it. Perfection in every form. From her beautiful blonde head to her velvety trimmed toes, she was perfection in its peek. I must have been gawking because the first words out of Nya's mouth were something of a sarcastic remark. "Huh?" I asked absentmindly. Her eyes twinkled in amusement. "I said, close your mouth or you're going to drool all over my favorite seat."

Tony wolf whistled at her. She raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "You realize my gun is strapped to my thigh right?" She playfully warned him.

"Is that an invitation to perform a routine weapons check?" He checked her out.

"Try, and ill cut off your balls in your sleep." She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "If you boys don't mind seizing to harass me for two minutes, I have a date to get to." She looked at Natasha expectedly. I turned in confusion at Natasha who was trying her best to not crack a smile.

"He's been waiting outside the door for the past half hour, he didn't want to knock too early. Give him 1 minute, he wanted to be precise." She commented in an amused voice. Nya simply laughed at her date.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" She exclaimed in that high pitched voice she used when talking about puppies or babies. I tried my best to not glower in jealously, yes, I had finally excepted the fact that I was jealous of Rogers; Mr. Perfect Rogers, who had now become a pain in my ass.

The door bell rang interrupting my thoughts.

"So ill see ya'll later. Wish me luck!" She popped up in enthusiasm before opening the door. I looked at the pair longingly as I watched Rogers escort her to the car, both of them grinning like Cheshire cats.

"I bet you wish you were him, now don't you?" Natasha whispered in my ear. It irked me at how right she was. Not that she really had to point out the obvious as I watched then drive away, a sinking feeling feeling the pit of my stomach.

...

Tick rock. Tick tock.

I tapped the pencil to the rhythmetic sound of the clock, for the past half hour. It was barely 7:30 and I was going out of my mind. If I knew poor, respectable, decent, Rogers, he would be back exactly at 9 on the dot. If it was anyone else, she wouldn't be back til morning, I forced the horrendous thought out of my mind, glad for at least one thing. But when you were one hell of a jealous guy, 3 hours felt like an eternity.

"Oh my god! Would you stop it!" Tony shouted finally having enough of my insistent pencil tapping. I paused and put the pencil down to only start doing the same with my foot. Tony groaned and rubbed his temples in agitation.

"That's it! I say we just call them and make them take Barton with them! He's driving me crazy." Tony barked out in an almost laughing tone.

Bruce nodded furiously. "I agree, he's really trying my patience especially regarding my heart rate."

Tasha rolled her eyes. "Give him a break, haven't any of you guys had to watch your best friend go out with a girl you liked?" She scoffed at the insensitiveness of the pair.

The exchanged looks of bemusement before shrugging and simultaneously replying, "No."

"Men." She muttered under her breath.

...

**- Thank you so much! I'm so happy you like the concept! And thanks again for the encouragement!**

**Mushyking98- Lol! I just had to give Clint some more fandom! Sorry it took so long! And thank you for the story tip! I hope you like this chappy! Btw. Update, again lol now I feel like I'm pestering you for chapters haha hope its ok I just like it so much! **

**^^ To people who haven't read Mushyking98's ClintxOC story, READ it! It's amazing! No joke, ok, that's it. Until next time!**

**P.S- Excuse my typos! I don't have a beta:/**


	3. Chapter 3

….

I laughed at Steve, he was absolutely adorable. There was no other word for it. Well, that and cute. He was really, really cute. I had to admit, I was completely fawning over him. It was amazing how much we had in common considering the time lapse, but of course, I had always been a bit odd compared to my peers.

"Hm, ok, Marilyn Monroe?" I smirked and leaned in closer to the table.

Steve regarded me in wide eyed confusion. "Who?"

I laughed as I shook my head. "Never mind, she was after your time. The hotest actress in Hollywood, but not til the 50s. Ok, Jean Harlow." I tried again.

He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Uh, no. I really never got her 'sexuality', I always liked Ingrid Bergman or Veronica Lake better. Actually, you remind me of her."

"Who Veronica Lake?" I gawked.

He shook his head rapidly. "No, no. Ingrid Bergman."

I blinked in shock. "But I'm blonde!" I protested.

"Yeah, but you're prettier than Veronica. You look like Ingrid but what she would look like as a blonde. Actually, come to think of it, the resemblance is remarking." He pursed his lips and began to study my face.

I blushed partially flattered and partially embarrassed.

"Ok, great depression." I gestured toward him.

He grimaced. "Uh, actually it was really terrifying. Suddenly, everything went from being perfect to being hopeless. A lot of people thought it was the end of the world, or the U.S. at least." He muttered and looked down to study his plate.

I smiled gently and reached across to gently touch his arm. "I can't imagine what that must've been like. I'm sorry for asking." I apologized.

He shook his head and smiled at me. "Don't be, its fine. After all, it was a long time ago." Steve winced at the words he spoke.

I shook my head in protest. "No it's not. It must feel like yesterday to you. I can't imagine what it's like; to suddenly skip everything that changed the world. That would be terrifying." My eyes widened as I tried to wrap my head around it.

He nodded. "It was startling, and scary, but it's getting better. Though, I have to thank you. Not a lot of people actually know anything about the time I came from or care for that matter. With you, it's I don't know, I don't feel awkward having a conversation. Like their secretly calling me old fashioned or dull in their brains while I rant on about 'the good ole days' like I'm there Grandpa." He scrunched his nose in disgust at the thought.

I shook in laughter. "Steve, believe me, no one thinks of you as a Grandpa. Odd, perhaps, but that's just because they don't understand. And frankly, if they don't want to put the effort into at least trying, then they're not worthy of being friends with a guy as great as you." I replied smiling genuinely at him.

"Thanks." He blushed in embarrassment of my compliment.

I grinned at how perfectly cute he looked when he was nervous. This was going better than I thought.

...

We stood awkwardly at the door, unsure of what to say or do now. It was odd, earlier everything had been so great, now I felt extremely uncomfortable, though I'm pretty sure that was mostly due to the fact that we both knew the entire house was watching us as we talked.

"Uh," we both said awkwardly.

"I had a really great time, thank you, Steve." I smiled slightly at him.

He nodded and blushed trying to figure out how to say something. "Is it ok, if I could ask you on a date again?" He stumbled over the words awkwardly.

I nodded. "Yes, of course!" I enthusiastically stated.

He smiled at me. "Ok-" Steve never got to finish his sentence though, because apparently Clint had decided to break up the moment, by opening the door. I glared at him in annoyance.

"How's it going guys?" He smirked back at me with a very odd emotion swirling in his eyes; which only made me all the more, suspicious. What was he up to now?

"Clint." I said, with a warning evident in my tone of voice.

"Nyyyyaaa." He repeated in an over-exaggerated pronunciation of my nickname.

I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior.

Steve simply looked bewildered as to why Clint was even here.

I glared harder at Clint, giving him my very best "go away" expression. He simply smiled at me innocently. I finally groaned in despair. It was a lost cause, he wouldn't leave, not now. Now it was just for the hell of it.

I huffed in irritation and walked past him, "accidently" pushing him into the wall on my way.

He chuckled softly and watched me stalk to my room in my hot headed temper. Sometimes, I felt like Clint had taken on the role of my older brother since I had moved in. I scrunched my nose in disgust. I don't know why, but that thought just seemed like a very, very wrong thought.

I fumed for the remainder of the night as I lay on my bed. Normally, at times like this when the group was particularly getting on my nerves, I would head to the gym or to the shooting range to let off steam. But that wouldn't work for two reasons. 1. Normally Clint was in one of those two places; usually his light hearted banter would cheer me up, which was actually one of the main reasons I had started mainly going there. It was nice to have a human punching bag or someone to help perfect your wild aim.

Right now however, Barton was the main reason for my irritated manner, and seeing him would only make my day worse. The other reason was that I didn't want to actually move. I felt so comfy on this bed, yet my mind was full of so many random thoughts popping around. I couldn't quiet all of the white noise, in order to fall asleep. I turned my head to the side, screaming with all my might into the pillow. That, thank god, muffled the sound.

It took hours of my fussing before I finally lulled myself into a soothing restless sleep.

...

One week later

...

I attempted to hide the snarl and daggers I currently wanted to throw in Roger's direction. I watched on as they spoke to each other in the corner.

In the past week, they had become remarkably close. Even slightly grazing that physical barrier, well, for Steve's standards anyways. Which actually meant hand holding and maybe he would lightly touch or hug her. Not much really, which left me wondering why did I feel my blood boil every time he got close to her? Truth be told, they actually were adorable together, but that fact only irked the monster of jealousy inside me more. Not to mention, I was also incredibly hurt that Nya had been spending more and more time with Roger's and less and less with me.

Not that I hadn't expect that, I mean they were going out after all, that's the way it's suppose to be right? She is not supposed to want to spend time with me when she has a perfect boyfriend, right? Then why was it driving me insane! I mentally yelled at myself. I groaned at the headache I was getting from all of my contradicting thoughts. This sucked.

"Hey, look, Bruce! For once you're not the one Green." Tony lamely remarked.

Banner rolled his eyes at Stark's pathetic joke and turned his attention back to his data.

"Green with envy! Aw come on, I thought it was funny." Tony persisted; which caused Natasha to roll her eyes at his stupidity.

I glared at Stark. "You are the best team mate ever." I seethed.

He shrugged. "Meh, I don't work well with others, ain't that right Tasha?" Tony directed to Romanoff in a sarcastic tone. She chose to ignore his low blow stated towards her.

"I wonder why." I dryly remarked.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Nya asked, smiling broadly. She approached us with Steve escorting her, by lightly touching the small of her back. Ugh, I am not supposed to notice that! Stop it! I mentally yelled at myself to quit my line of thought.

I couldn't take it, without any apparent reason to the others, I suddenly got up and stormed out of the room, leaving the group to stare at my skeptical. I faintly heard the sound of Nya's voice as the door slammed shut behind me.

"What's with him?"

...

I sighed as I stared at the scribbled notes I had scanned and uploaded to my computer regarding the "new information" to be added to the New Mexico file. I rubbed my temples. These Shield agents couldn't even speak coherently, much less write it.

Which only got me to thinking of how bothered and sad I was at Clint's suddenly odd behavior. I knew everyone else was simply shrugging it off as him acting up, but I really honestly thought it went deeper than that. I can't day it didn't hurt that every time I tried to talk to him about it he would blow me off, especially considering how close we were, or at least, I thought we were. Now I wasn't so sure. I slumped in my chair, disturbed as a wave of depression hit me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder; I quickly snapped my head around to see that it belonged to a rather concerned Steve. "Are you ok?" He asked, looking as if he was ready to run me to the hospital if the need arose. He was just sweet like that.

I bit my lip and nodded. "I'm just worried about Clint is all. He's been acting really weird lately, and it bothers me that he's been avoiding me like the plague." I drifted off in thought.

He nodded in understanding as his expression changed from one of worry to one of sympathy. "I know, we are all concerned about him."

I sighed trying to bring back my cheery mood, but found I couldn't. Everything just seemed so glum without Clint.

Without his cocky smile, or sarcastic retorts. Or the way he would playfully joke about so many things that he knew I hated or would never think of doing. Or the random little games we played. Or the way he would make fun of my obsession with the Star Wars movies. Or the way his eyes would crinkle up in amusement every time I did something that would embarrass Steve.

My heart froze as my eyes widened in realization. Oh my god, I was in love with him! I mentally shrieked as I felt my heart rate suddenly increase to a dangerous amount. I couldn't be, no, I shouldn't be! But I was. I groaned in panic. What was I going to do? Wait, no. It's not like I could DO anything about it.

I mean, this is Clint we were talking about. Clint! My best friend, Clint!

The Clint who I watched way too cheesy action movies on Saturday night with! Oh my god. I finally stopped my incoherent thoughts.

And Steve! I was with Steve! Wonderful, cute, adorable Steve! I couldn't do that to Steve. He was too nice of a guy to hurt. Like a big teddy bear. You couldn't slice up your teddy bears heart. It was just pure evil. Ok, calm down. This is no big deal. All I had to do, was act like everything was normal, normal, yeah. I could do that. I attempted to not hyperventilate or faint from the sudden feeling of lack of oxygen.

"Are you ok, Nya?" Steve suddenly asked me his eyes wide in panic.

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? I'm perfectly fine! Yup that's me, perfectly fine Nya!" I laughed nervously. He stared at me in suspicion.

I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder. I jumped three feet off the floor and squeaked loudly. I turned to see Clint staring at me oddly. "Clint!" I felt my eyes widen in fear.

Oh god, what do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Well say something idiot!

"Cheeseburger." I randomly blurted. I mentally hit my head against a wall. Cheeseburger? Really? I couldn't just say hi like a normal person? Of course not, I thought sarcastically to myself.

Clint raised an eyebrow at me and stared. "Cheeseburger?" He asked in obvious confusion.

I smiled nervously. "Uh yeah. I feel like a cheeseburger." I blurted out trying to cover up for my blunder.

"Um, aren't you lactose intolerant. Nya?" Steve asked even more confused than Clint.

"Oh um yeah." I said awkwardly. Clint just stared at me, with a blank expression plastered on his face. He looked so damn attractive- oh god. I am not going to even finish that thought.

"Well! I gotta go! See ya!" I randomly squeaked in a high pitched voice. I hurriedly left as I winced at my own unnatural sounding tone of voice.

"Cheeseburger? Really?" I gawked to myself. Natasha sat in the corner, a smirk of amusement playing on her lips.

I raised an eyebrow and pointed at her. "Not a word!" I stated and walked out the door, shutting it behind me loudly.

I could see the reflection through the glass door of Steve and Clint staring at me as if I had two heads. Great, now I was the odd one.

...

**I had soooo much fun writing this chapter! It made me laugh so hard and I hope you love it as much as I do! Also, If you don't get the 40s references, well you can Google them! I have an uncanny amount of knowledge regarding the 30s-50s so I wanted to write a conversation on it! Which is also another reason why I love Steve so much! **

**Mushyking98- You're welcome hun! I feel credited should be given where credited is due. Lol hope you liked it! And I have the next chappy written so I'll make ya a deal! As soon as you post your next chappy I'll post mine ^.^ lol deal?**

**ILuvOdie-Aw thank you! I was trying to make it funny without being silly or not having a plot! I hope I did a good job on it:3**


	4. Chapter 4

...

I continued to chew on my thumb nail nervously pacing the length of my room, as I had been for the past hour. My mind raced a million miles per minute. Ok, I seriously needed to calm down. I was on the verge of hysterics.

I tried to do some breathing exercises. But instead it ended up with me wheezing instead of deep breathing. I scrunched my nose. Oh well, I had never particularly excelled in meditation.

A knock at my door finally broke my thoughts. I pursed my lips together, willing the person to go away. They knocked again. I grumbled, not in the mood for company.

"Not right now, Steve, I'm not in the mood to talk." I called out to the door in irritation.

"It's Clint." A voice stated through the closed door, as if it would make a difference. I sarcastically thought to myself. Evidently he thought so. And oddly enough, as much as it irked me to say so, it did. I paused for a moment, contemplating on whether to let him in or not.

"I just want to talk." He gently said through the closed door. "Please let me in?"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to unlock the door.

"Now that wasn't too hard was it?" He smirked playfully at me as I pulled the door open.

I rolled my eyes only half heartedly, my mind occupied elsewhere. His expression turned serious.

"Nya, what's wrong?" He asked concerned. I opened my mouth to retort before he interrupted me.

"And don't joke around. I know something's up, and you can't fool me about it. We're a team remember?"

I cringed in reluctance. He was right, I couldn't talk my way out of this one, but I couldn't tell him the truth either. Either way, I wasn't going down without a battle, and without strapping him to the sinking boat first.

"And what's your excuse Mr?" I replied trying to keep the lid to my temper on. The bottle cap seeped a few notes of irritants though, causing him to wince at the truth in the statement.

"That's my problem." He stated stiffly.

"Well this is mine." I counter argued, crossing my arms in defiance. Suddenly, I was very thankful for all the debate camps I went to my high school years.

"We're discussing your problem, not mine Nya. Don't try to pin this on me." He narrowed his gaze on me in the attempt to get me to cave. He should've known better. I wasn't exactly a girl with no backbone. He knew that.

"Yet, you expect me to pour my heart out to you, when you don't want me prying into your personal affairs? Doesn't exactly spell out a two way street now does it?" I pointed out.

"You don't want to know my problem. It's better that you don't; it's better for everyone." He ominously stated.

I studied him suspiciously. "You're not doing anything immoral are you, Barton?" I warily questioned.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "No! Yeesh. Thanks for the faith." He dryly added.

I shrugged. "I never know with you, Barton."

He tried his best to not snicker. "Don't avoid the question. And don't call me Barton." He barked at me in annoyance at being called by his last name. I will never understand why, but he had always hated for me to call him by his last name only.

"Fine, Clint." I seethed with the emphasis on his name. "I've just been feeling bad, because I realized my feelings had been, misdirected." I hesitantly responded, cautiously calculating every word I spoke.

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Ok, whenever you start being careful on the way you phrase things. I know you're just trying to buy time or find an indirect way of not answering." He scoffed at my bluff.

I rolled my eyes. "I did answer your question. Maybe not the way you wanted me to, but nevertheless I did." I pointed out.

Sighing in irritation he mumbled under his breath, something having to do with patience and women. I wasn't paying attention.

Instead, I was trying to formulate an, escape plan, if you will.

"Um, look, I have to go to the office so ill see ya later." I announced, picking up my purse from the chair.

"At 11 o clock at night?" He responded in his 'yeah right' tone.

I nodded. "Yeah, Coulson asked me to come in. Something about the New Mexico case." I effortlessly stated. It was true, well only half. Coulson had asked me to come in regarding the New Mexico case. But he hadn't stated when. Logically, since he didn't say a specific time frame, I could assume I thought he meant tonight. Although, I was pretty sure he meant tomorrow since it was my day off. But hey, what's being on call good for if you can't use it to get you out of sticky situations right?

He gave me a suspicious look. "Oh well, in that case, I'll take you. After all, I am tired of staying here." He shrugged in an attempt to get me to fess up.

"Oh no, I couldn't let you do that! It's your day off!" I protested.

He shrugged. "What's a day off if I can't decide how I want to spend it?" He nonchalantly replied smirking at me.

I stiffened. "Ok, whatever, grab the keys, archer boy. I am not riding that motorcycle in the freezing dead of winter." I scoffed. Really, I didn't mind all that much, I was just determined to be difficult since he was too.

He pouted. "Desert lover." He mumbled in irritation.

"Heard that. And I don't like deserts, I prefer the beach." I retorted.

He smirked and opened his mouth to comment.

I held my finger up in a warning. "Don't even start. I'm not in the mood to deal with you at this time of night, when you blackmail your way into following me to work." I narrowed my eyes accusingly.

"I did no such thing." He said in a very fake tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh Please."

He chuckled in amusement.

"Sometimes I think you live to annoy me." I snapped walking out the door.

"Now whatever would give you that idea?"

...

"Hey Robby." I cheerfully pipped up to the large terrifying security guard as I walked through the large glass doors of the shield building. Robby was honestly a big southern teddy bear once you got past the whole intimidating hunk of meat look. He was one of my favorite people at work.

"Heya Miss Ny-Ny." His stern demeanor suddenly wavering to the gentle man I knew so well.

"Is Coulson here?" I questioned.

His mouth twitched in amusement. "Mhm. The better question is: when is Coulson not here?"

I laughed whole heartedly. "True, true. Jeez, does he ever go home?" I rhetorically pondered out loud.

"Rarely, you'd think he was a battery." He joked.

I smiled.

"He's in his office."

I nodded. "Ok, thanks Robby!" I shouted as I dragged Clint by the ARM towards the large elevator room.

"You have a nice day, Ny-Ny." He shouted after me. I waved in acknowledgement.

...

As we walked through several security areas, punching in codes and swiping our id cards, Clint was ominously quiet.

"Sheesh, I've never paid attention to how much security clearances there are here." I exclaimed in fake exasperation.

He chuckled. "Yeah, it's easy to forget when Tony just has Jarvis unlock the entire building." We both laughed as we swiped our cards for yet another entrance.

"I got to hand it to you; you come up with pretty full proof escape plans. Though I am curious to see it blow up in your face, when Coulson wonders what the heck you're doing here at this time of night." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "For your information, I actually did need to come. Part of that's cause you always distract me from my work and I'm having to catch up on it when you're gone." I jabbed right back at him.

"Oh so I'm a distraction?" He smirked in a suggestive way.

I scoffed, trying to hide my smile. "Oh please, don't flatter yourself. There's enough eye candy at work that makes you look low on the bar."

"Ouch." He wrinkled his nose.

"I'm sorry, did I bruise your ego?" I raised an eyebrow sarcastically taunting him.

"Honey, it's gonna take a hell of a lot more than that to hurt my ego." He countered back playfully.

I rolled my eyes and turned the corridor towards Coulson's office. We arrived at the "Avengers" office. Which was basically a large room with a couple of desks and a few couches and I laid my purse on the counter beside my name tag.

"You can wait here, I'll go let Coulson know I'm here." I gestured towards his desk.

He smiled at me. "You really don't think I came all the way down here, to just watch you work did you?" Was his teasing reply.

I shrugged and turned towards the large glass door to the small entry way containing the Director's and Coulson's offices. "Suit yourself." I answered bored and knocked on the metal frame.

"Who is it?" Came Coulson's annoyed voice over the intercom.

"Agents Johnson and Barton, Sir." I said loudly.

"Barton? What's he doing here? He's not going to shoot anything is he?" He asked suspiciously.

I shook my head even though I was on audio only. "Uh, no Sir. He just came along for the ride. Tony was being, eh, well, Tony." I lied, like hell was I telling Coulson the truth!

"Oh, ok. Well in that case, bring him in with you. I don't trust him alone, from last time he was here this late and got bored." He muttered.

"Yes, Sir." I tried to stifle my laughter at the memory of Clint 'accidently' putting an arrow in the Director's ass.

The door opened to allow us access. Clint followed me down the corridors and into Coulson's main office.

"Johnson, I left the file on your desk. I expect the report and analysis data to be on my desk by 18 hundred hours tomorrow evening." He blankly stated, not looking up from the file he was reading. "Oh, and make sure Agent Barton doesn't cause me my vacation while he is with you. I didn't appreciate that." He remarked in an aggravated tone.

I nodded. "Yes, sir. Report on your desk by 18 hundred hours, and commence operation 'keep Agent Barton neutral' got it." I gave him a joking thumps up in amusement and walked out the door as Coulson sighed, I probably just gave him the mother of all headaches.

As soon as we had passed the glass doors again, both me and Clint burst out laughing, for no apparent reason. It took several minutes for us both to stop giggling like a pair of teenage girls.

"Uh, so do you need any help?" He asked and gestured to the large stack of papers currently occupying my desk. I groaned. What on earth had they found in New Mexico? I nodded to Clint.

"Please? I think Coulson has it out for me." I mumbled as I picked up a chunk and tossed it over to him.

"Just sort through the data, and see if there are any new or relevant notes. Highlight anything that looks important and I'll send it to analysis sector with some notes in the morning." I sighed, suddenly feeling a head ache coming on.

He nodded in understanding and began to study the papers, as I worked on another stack.

...

It was 3 am by the time we were almost completely finished with the mound of paperwork Coulson had given me to sort through.

I pressed my lips together in thought as I read another detailed report of a crater sight, showing similar wave readings at Thor's landing sight. This one however, had just been found last week.

Suddenly, something hit me smack dab on my forehead. I shifted my gaze wide eyed at Clint, who was looking like he wanted to burst out laughing at my stunned expression.

"Did you just-" I was cut off by another paperball hitting me, this time on my nose. I smirked devilishly in his direction. "Oh, it's on!" I announced and began to grab random pieces of scrap paper and wad it up to throw at him.

We continued our battle of paper, laughing in childish amusement for several minutes. That was, until I finally managed to hit Clint right in the middle of his face. I giggled at his expression.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that one!" He announced and lunged across his desk to attack me in a fit of tickles. "Cl-clint! St-st-stop! I-m ti-ck-a-li-sh!" I managed to gasp out between my fit of giggling. He didn't stop but grinned wickedly at me and continued to tickle me, us both laughing together.

I looked down and attempted to wriggle out of his grasp, pushing his arms away, but it was little use. He was much stronger than me, and I couldn't keep my hands steady from my laughter. I decided to give up and I lifted my head up to make a sarcastic comment, when I suddenly froze mid sentence. I hadn't realized when we got so close until I looked up to meet his eyes, staring down at me in fond amusement.

Suddenly, suddenly, it didn't seem so funny anymore. His hands suddenly seized tickling me. I felt myself intake a breath at how close we were, only inches apart now. He searched my eyes, seemingly looking for something.

Whatever it was, he must have found though, because he slowly moved closer to me. My heart began to thump louder and faster at the close proximity. We stayed like for a moment, both unsure of whether to stop or continue. Our foreheads lightly crazed each others I could feel my eye lids begin to flutter closed instinctively. That is, until suddenly we heard a door open.

We both jumped back and whipped our heads around to see Coulson standing there, looking solemn. He sighed. "Because it's so late, and I don't want to have to have a 'fraternizing in the work environment' talk with the two of you. I'm just going to look the other way. But if it happens again, on or off duty, I'm going to have to file a report to the director. Do you guys get the picture?" He groaned in a tormented voice. I blushed in embarrassment, but nodded anyhow. I couldn't bear to look at Clint, to see his reaction. Not right now at least. Not with Coulson in the room, seeing what must've looked like more than it really was. I inwardly winced at the thought.

"Good," he sternly remarked. The paper must have caught his attention because he scanned the room before looking between the two of us, his expression unreadable. "And clean up this mess. Then go home. I can't bear to have you two in here any longer. You're driving me insane." He muttered and turned to walk back to his office. My blush only worsened as I began to hurriedly clean up the papers. Neither I nor Clint said anything else the entire time we were there or on the drive home.

...

I woke up the next morning, groaning from lack of sleep and a massive headache. I decided to call in sick, even though it mostly had to do with the hope of avoiding Coulson and the utter humiliation that would, of course, ensue if I ran into him.

I sighed and finally drug myself out of the bed. The sun was barely coming up and it was freezing. The temptation to crawl back into bed was overwhelming. Shaking it off, I decided to take the day off to clear my head. I packed a small bag and poked my head out of my room.

Everyone appeared to be sleeping, it was safe for now. I quietly tip toed my way towards Tony's room at the end of the hall; I knocked lightly. A grumbled "go away" was heard from the door.

"Pst! It's Nya! I need a favor Stark." I called out in a hushed voice.

All I heard was a muffled grunt and complaint before the door automatically opened on its own to reveal Tony sprawled across the bed still fully dressed with matted hair.

I attempted to stifle the giggle fit I was about to go into due to his haywired hair.

"Um, hey, is it possible to borrow a jet for the day?" I questioned desperately.

That caught his attention as he suddenly appeared fully awake and intrigued at my request.

...

**Mushyking98-Sorry if it's really jumbled or doesn't make too much sense! I edited it really quickly because it's Good Friday and Easter Weekend. Hope ya like it!**

**^.^ sorry if anyone wanted them to kiss, I just couldn't resist! Lol **


	5. Chapter 5

I lightly let my eyelids fluttered closed, taking a jagged deep breathe I reveled in the sensation of the crisp icy air filling my lungs. Enjoying the pure sensation of it, I felt a small gust of wind gently blow against my face, ruffling my draped braid slightly. It felt so good, so refreshing. So peaceful and beautiful. I slowly opened my eyes as I leaned against the old woody hand railing, the scene that met my eyes was so awstriking I could hardly describe it. Most people's minds boggled at the idea of this being paradise. Not me, no this had always been my paradise. It's wasn't tropical, or warm, or sunny by any means. No, it was rather the opposite. The sky was forever tinted in a blanket of peacefully gray clouds. The temperature was always constant no matter the season, it was always chilly in a refreshing way. Not quite cold but not quite warm, just perfect for me. The chilling waterfront was beautiful to look at, but hardly to take a swim. And on those special rare occasions, there would be a slight drizzle gently rapting on the rustic pier. So peaceful, so unique, and so beautiful. How any person could not consider it paradise I will forever be at a lack to comprehend.

I smiled, finally at peace with myself and my mind. Yes, this was exactly what I had needed. I told myself as I continued to enjoy my current situation while I could. No one, no one, was going to ruin this moment for me.

...

Pacing back and forth nervously I attempted to go over ever possible scenario of how the conversation might play out. If I knew, Nya, I was sure she would never act on something as rash as this, whatever this was.

She would never, not even if her heart told her it was right. Regardless of her own true feelings, she would remove herself from picture, her view would be completely selfless in the matter. She would calculate the odds, consider her options and rationalize that it wasn't a logical decision. And she would have a damn good fully thought out argument under her belt the second I stepped in. That was just her, and the only reason she was here, I reminded myself. Her intellectual ability to analyzes and strategize plans thinking of the good of the whole and not of an individual was what had caught Shields attention. Every person, whether young or small, always had a motive for their planning, and every person had a selfish reason for that motive. But not Nya, no she could uncannily take herself and individual people out of any given situation. As if she simply switched off a click in her brain. Then suddenly everything turned to being one. A whole governing body, moving in sync for the good of the whole and not of the small. It was remarkable. If only everyone was capable of shutting off the devil named emotions and views inside them. I shooed away the though as I attempted to focus on the thought at hand. I would have to be prepared to think on my feet. I always had to with her. She was so damn unpredictable that it was no use trying to find patterns or habits because she would always break the laws or rules of her own set of guidelines. The only place she rarely deterrent was regarding her professional job. And even the. She was known to sometimes act rather brash. But only when she had a damn good reason to.

Eventually I mustered up the courage to approach her. As I knocked on the door and waited for a response, Tasha walked by, not stopping to acknowledge me but calling out aw she passed. "She left early this morning. You won't find her in there. Packed a bag and told Stark she needed time to think things through."

The second Natasha opened her mouth, I was rendered paralyzed. Standing there, unable to move for what felt like hours as I attempted to wrap my head around what she had just told me. Oddly enough, once I finally grasped the reality of situation, I ironically felt my thoughts drift back towards the subject I was trying to prepare myself for earlier and my rather uncanny thoughts that just happened to coincidently coincide with this situation.

"Always the unpredictable." I muttered irritably to myself.

...

"Tony, tell me where you took her." I clenched my fists in anger at his rather annoying stubbornness.

He pressed his lips together as if he was contemplating telling us before speaking. "Nah, I think I'm good." He waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Stark!" I barked out trying to keep my temper in check.

Steve sighed heavily, running a hand threw his hair. "Please, Tony? We are all worried about her. All we want to do is call and make sure she's ok." He attempted to coak him into revealing her location.

Tony simply shook his head no. "No can do, Cap. She gave me strict orders to not bother her unless it's an emergency. But I can guarantee you she's perfectly safe and capable of coming back whenever she feels like it." He shrugged it off.

My eyes widened in realization. "You mean she didn't say how long she was going for?" I gawked in disbelief of the current situation. Suddenly, I felt the dread and guilt sink into the pit of my stomach. This was all my fault. If I only had kept my distance from her and let Steve sweep her off her feet, everything would be perfectly fine. She would be sitting here right now making some sarcastic rebuttal towards me and laughing at how stupid tony could be. Oh what had I done? At least then I would know she was safe. That was better than the anticipation and angst that was eating me alive from the inside. I couldn't bear it.

"She said she'd come back when she's ready. And she said something about having her vacation built up anyway. I wouldn't expect her to come prancing back tomorrow with a luggage in hand yelling 'honey I'm home!' If that's what you mean." Tony replied sounding as if he didn't get the big deal of her simply up and leaving. Though in all fairness he at least knew where she was and what she was doing. I cringed at the thought. She had told tony and not me. That's stung badly, thought I didn't blame her with the way I had been treating her as of Kate. But still.

I narrowed my eyes at Tony in a glare, feeling the light spark inside me. That was it. I was taking things into my own hands. I grabbed my bow off the shelf and jogged to the staircase. "Where are you going?" Steve yelled after me.

"To find her." I replied in a monotone voice.

...

I stared at my cell screen, biting my lip and contemplating on whether or not I should call the number. I sighed. I scrolled down and clicked on another contact instead. Hesitantly, I pressed the call button and pressed the cell to my ear.

It rang three times before someone picked up. "Hello?" The voice asked curiously.

"Hey, It's Nya." I said cautiously.

...

"I'm coming with you." I heard a voice say at my doorway. I grabbed an already packed bag I used for last minute missions and maneuvered around him.

"No, Steve. This is something I have to deal with. It's between me and her. I screwed up and have to fix it. It doesn't concern you. I know for a fact she's not mad or upset at you at all." I reassured him in a bland tone as I jogged down the stairway with him following close.

"I'm still concerned for her safety." He stated in an attempt to get me to cave. Grabbing a handgun and checking it for amo, I spoke. "You really don't think she can get any safer than with me?" I retorted. I stopped to regard him sighing in understanding. "Look, Steve, I'll take care of her. You know I would never let anything harm her before I'd take a bullet to the heart, twice." I stated with emphasis on the twice part. "Besides, I need to talk to her, discuss some unresolved issues. We need to work our problems out." I explained to the best of my abilities. His face fell at his defeat and he nodded still looking unsatisfied at the thought of not being able to come.

I stomped over to Tony and attempted one last time. "Tony, either you make this easy or difficult." I warned him in a menacing voice.

...

"So, basically you have to choose between Mr. Perfect and your best friend whos always been there for you?" I nodded as I picked up another container of piping hot Chinese takeout and curled up on the sofa.

"Yeah, and the worst part is, I don't know who to pick." I grumbled as I dug through the mound of noodles with my chopsticks.

"Ok," she wiped her hands and pulled her legs into a ball tucking them under her sweatshirt as she listened intently. "How about this, you tell me the pro and cons of each and we'll make a decision off it ok?" She suggested.

I sighed but nodded anyway seizing my noodle raid. "Steve is so sweet and caring, and such a gentleman! He would do anything for you and is absolutely adorable! Plus he's hot. Like really, really hot. Like supermodel hot. And he's got the body of a god." I smirked at the memory.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Sounds like a dream. Can I have him?" She joked half seriously though I didn't blame her. Who didn't want Steve?

We both laughed and I lamely through a noodle at her. "No!"

She giggled and gestured for me to continue. "And the other one?"

I sighed. "Well, Clint's, Clint. He's sarcastic and rude and can't follow an order to bones. But I would lay out my life on the line in a heartbeat for him and I know he would do the same for me. He's sweet and intelligent when he wants to be, but a complete jerk the next. He's cocky and over self confident but he wouldn't be Clint if he didn't have those qualities. He's as loyal as a puppy dog and would never dream of betraying my trust. I never have to worry about him having my back because I'll know I can always count on him no matter what. He's got my back. And I wouldn't have it any other way." I finally ended my gushing.

She stared at me solemnly.

"You love him." She stated obviously.

I nodded yes.

"Then why don't you tell him?" She asked me curiously.

I sighed, feeling yet again conflicted. "It's complicated-" I began but she abruptly cut me off.

"Bullshit." She blunted called my bluff. "What's complicated about it? Call him, tell him you want to see and then just tell him you love him. If he runs, well he's a dick. If not, then he loves you too. It's as simple as that." She harshly stated.

I winced at the mental image of him bolting the second the words were out of my mouth. "It's not that simple." I shook my head in insistently protest. "He's my best friend. I couldn't bear to push him out of my life or add more strain on our friendship now. I could never forgive myself if I did. Besides, I need him in my life somehow, even if it's not the way I want. I can't bear the thought of never seeing him again." I winced at the idea.

She stared at me. "Look, Nya. He tried to kiss you. That obviously means he has feelings for you. You don't just kiss your best friend without a darn good reason. That stuff always gets messy. Even if it was spur of the moment. You don't kiss like THAT when it's a moment of intense heated passion. You ravage each other like starved animals. You don't just stand there and savor the moment, no you only do that with someone you care truly and deeply for. Someone you don't want to screw things up with." She rambled to me in the attempt to make me see what she saw so plainly obvious. Yet still, I couldn't quiet the voice in the back of my head taunting me. _What if? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What then? _Its ghostly silk voice plagued doubt in me beyond belief.

...

I growled in annoyance. After holding tony hostage for hours, he still had not broken. Which of course, left me to wrack my brain for any possible places she could go. The list was broad at first, but then I realized, she would most likely want to talk to someone she trusted deeply about this, or at least I hoped. That narrowed it down significantly. The list now consisted of two places. Austin, TX; or San Francisco, CA. I had gone with the former, mostly because it was smarter to go there first, travel wise. So now, I was aimlessly driving through the city in the hopes of I don't know, randomly finding her on the street? I grumbled, I had not thought this plan through very well. I didn't even know where her friend lived. All I knew was that she loved it here. She loved the water. I had heard her speak of it many times. Even if she hadn't realized the love she held for it in her eyes when she spoke of it. Honestly, she had never really said where her favorites place was, it just showed in her eyes.

I glanced at the clock on my dashboard. It was nearing 11. I would have to find a hotel before they closed. Sighing in defeat, I turned the car back towards the more widely populated area of the city in the hopes of finding a place to stay the night.

...

I bit my lip as I stared intently at my phone. Stubborn little bastard. I couldn't decide on what to do. Even on vacation, I was thinking or worrying of how the others were doing. I let out an exasperated sigh. I would never get to sleep if I didn't call, just to satisfy my instincts to protect.

I dialed the number.

Moments later a person picked up. "How's my favorite girl?" Tony asked in a cocky voice. I scoffed.

"Do you use that line on all the girls, Stark?" I jabbed back.

He laughed. "Maybe. So what's shakin' in the land of beauty?" He nonchalantly asked.

I shrugged. "Not much. Hey, how's everybody?" I asked hopeful.

"Oh they're trying to take the phone, of course. Everyone misses you like heck. Specially Steve. He walks around with those puppy dog eyes all day. It's depressing." I could imagine him scrunching his nose in distaste as he spoke. I laughed at my mental image.

"Put him on." I stated

"Ya sure?" He asked wary.

"Yup." I popped the p in a sing song tone of voice.

"Okk..." He replied before I heard a frantic jab and tony shout "hey!"

Moments later I heard Steve's frantic voice. "Are you ok? Where are you? Are you hurt? Is Clint with you?" As soon as the last question was out of his mouth all other thoughts were drowned out of my head.

"What? What are you talking about? Isn't Clint there?" I asked my concern and panic growing by the minute.

"No, he went to look for you because Tony wouldn't talk." I groaned in denial.

This. Could. Not. Be. Happening.

"Steve, where is he?" I asked in exasperation.

"I thought he was with you! He didn't say where he was going, we just assumed he had it under control." His voice began to shake in worry.

My eyes widened in fear. Ok, wait calm down, everything's ok. He probably was on his way here this very minute, right? Yeah, right. I thought sarcastically to myself. "Steve, when did he leave?" I attempted to keep my voice from shaking as well as to not alarm anyone. I had never told him, or anyone for that matter, of where I loved to go to get away.

"This morning, why?" He asked suspiciously. My heart sunk. He should've, no had to have been here by now if he left then. I groaned in despair. He must've gone somewhere else. Where, I had no clue. For all I know he could me in darn New Mexico or Croatia for that matter! I thought irritably, oh why did Clint have to make things, so, damn, difficult. I thought getting angrier by the minute.

"Hey, look, Steve, I uh got to go. Tell everyone I miss them and love them and should be back soon. And if you hear from Barton-well tell Tony to get in contact with me, k?" I said clearly so he would understand in his current state of panic.

"Uh, wait-" he began.

"Steve." I warned but was suddenly cut off.

Beep.

I furrowed my brow in confusion and pulled my iPhone away from my ear. I glared at the little red notification telling me I had no service. Stupid smartphone.

I was very tempted to throw it at the wall, but that would cost me my paycheck to repair. Sighing, I decided to text Clint, it at least try to.

Hey Smart Ass,

Where the hell are you?

Regrettably,

Your worst nightmare.

P.S.- Hate you.

I pressed send. Unfortunately, seconds later I received a Bing followed by a message telling me that the receivers phone was off. Grrreeeaaatttt...the one time when I actually need his phone strapped to his ass is the only time he doesn't have it. I growled in frustration. Well, might as well enjoy the peace while it lasted.

...

I sighed in aggravation. How hard was it to get people to understand you here?

"No, no, I don't want to buy bbq, I want to find this girl!" I barked out and waved the picture of me and Nya wildly in the air.

The woman stared at me as if I was a maniac. "Sweet tea?" She offered and held up I pitcher.

Groaning, I hit my head against the counter in despair. This was going to be a very long day.

...

Sometimes, I honestly didn't get Nya. I mean sure, she was brilliant, there was no doubt about that. I just couldn't understand why she had to make something so simply utterly complicated? She loved the dude, why on earth was she dating the other one? I mean, sure he was Mr. perfect, but that didn't make him perfect for her. Nah, this, Clint guy, he was HER Mr. Perfect, even if she failed to see it. Nya needed him. I was sure she would see it soon enough. At least I hoped. I whistled as I pulled a box of cheerios from the cupboard. Nya had gone out a few hours ago, to who knows what. I couldn't read her hurried note posted on my bedroom door when I had woken up. I shrugged and began to pour the milk. Not like I cared. She was a big girl who could take care of herself. Plus, shed kick any guys ass who dared to touch her. I smirked at my college memories of her beating the crap out of guys five times her size. She was an incredible fighter. "They don't give those black belts away for nothing." She had once said. I rolled my eyes. Yeah right. More like the female Bourne. I scoffed in irritation. I was so entranced in my thoughts, I failed to hear anyone come in. That is, until I heard a silky smooth voice behind me.

"Hello." The voice crooned in a soft whisper. I shrieked and jumped in horror.

...

Grumbling to myself, I stomped my way back up the drive way. Clint was insufferable even when I had not talked to him days. He always drove me mad, it was irritating to say the least. Sometimes, I just wanted to pull my hair out. Ugh.

Suddenly, I stopped dead in my tracks. My face paled and all my angry thoughts were drained from my being as fear washed over me. I broke into a Sprint as I saw the front door, wide open and the look of the front door. Blood, was smeared across the doorway. Someone had broken in.

I halted and reached for the gun I always kept strapped to my inner thigh. Instinctively, I cocked it and stood in the fighting stance that was drilled into me from years of experience and hard core training.

I slowly, and soundlessly entered the house. Surveying every little detail for anything out of the ordinary, I puzzled at the obvious lack of a struggle. Everything appeared to be untouched and unscathed. Just like it should been. The only things out of place being the door and the dull blanket of gloom that seemed to cover the room. Not to mention the fact that it was quiet, too quiet. Eerily so. I felt the hairs on my neck stand on edge, something was very, very, wrong. I felt my breathe hitch as I turned into the kitchen. She was sitting in the chair, shaking from what appeared to be trauma. I wanted to run to her, but I felt something stop me as I stared at her in confusion. There wasn't a scratch on her, so why the blood on the door? The sickening feeling in my stomach told me to run, I didn't listen to it. Instead, I took a hesitant step foward. But stopped. The feeling still wouldn't leave it only increased. The warning grew louder, as well as the instinct to run.

"Are you ok?" I asked, my voice wavering slightly.

She stood shaking.

"He-he-he. I-don't. Understand." She quivered. I flinched at the sound.

"What happened?" I gently asked, not daring to step closer.

She mechanically turned her head to face me, her eyes having an odd look to them as if she had seen a ghost. I didn't know how right that statement was.

"I don't know." She flatly said.

"He was here, and then he was gone."

I blinked at the statement.

"Who was?" I pressed her.

"I don't know." She repeated.

"Why the blood?" I asked hesitant and worried of the response.

"What blood?" She asked in confusion. She was coming back from being in shock, that much I was sure of.

I blinked. "The one on the door!" I exclaimed. She stared at me as if I had lost my mind. "Come here." I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the doorway. When I got there. I stopped. Confusion fell over me as I realized it was closed, and didn't appear to have anything on it at all. My mouth dropped open in shock. "But I swear!' I snapped my head to view her, she was looking wide eyed at something behind me. I gave her a funny look and she simply pointed to the window. Bemused, I turned to see what she staring at and froze. I suddenly felt very sick. There was a cursive note written on the window, in blood.

_"When the time is right,_

_Do not think you can hid,_

_It will do little use,_

_That much I'll tell you,_

_~The God of Lies"_

I tried to not faint at the realization. It was true. He was alive. But why was he after me?

...

**Much love and thanks to purpleroyal52 who beta'd this chapter!^.^ You. Are. Awsome!**

**Mushyking98-Lol no need to fear! They will kiss!...eventually hehe :3**

**Uh oh:o Loki is after Nya. But why? Hope u liked it!:) in honor of the Avengers being only a month away, I couldn't resist bringing in an Avengers themed plot to add into our favorite lil couples life! Or soon to be:) I promise it'll get funnier again, its just a tad serious here, cause well, the gang of funnies(Nya, Clint, and Tony) are not together right now! Plus, Lokis inflicting horror and junk, so yup, that can't be funny unless it gets spoofy, which I don't do spoofs:P they're too silly unless they have the words Monty and Python in them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uhh so unfortunately, no matter how hard I try, there is no way in this world I will be able to follow the Avengers script in writing this story. Though I will try my best to incorporate the movie, I am going to have to make tweaks here and there. For example, everyone already knows one another in this fic, so yeah, and they live in Stark Tower, soooo….that's what I get for impatience and not waiting until the movie comes out to write an Avengers fanfiction! Also, I will not be writing in the script with just my character, I'm getting sick of those. Who wants to read a movie over and over again? It gets bland after awhile. The things I will incorporate involving the Avengers movie are going to be sort of "deleted scenes" if you will. You know, the stuff that they don't show in the movie but our brains sort of figure out or deliberate on their own. Like how Erik got on the tesseract project, how Clint became stationed there, how Natasha ended up in the hands of the Russians, etc. As well as where or what my characters are doing in the midst of this. Or I might re-write/add scenes to fit my story. Anyways, some of these may move a tad slower than normal and be sort of fillerish due to the whole Avengers incorporation. *aggrevated sigh* Please be patient with me! It's become a bit of a headache, but I hope the results turn out nicely. For the record, we are at pre-Avengers stage right now! Isn't it great that I can add this to the Avengers fictions now? Oh and thank you to everyone who has read my Cap'n America Fic! I really never imagined I would get that much support over it :O**

If there was one thing I knew for sure, it mattered like hell, if we left or not. Loki, was after all a higher being. We weren't any safer by moving. It took an hour to get her to calm down after she was screeching the hell about why I wasn't freaking out or leaving or calling the cops because we had a psycho path stalking us. Finally, I had to fess up. Well, some of it. Like the fact that I worked for the government and we were currently being targeted by one of my loose cases. I also had to ensure her everything would be fine if I made a few calls to some connections and got the lead to them. In brief, lie my ass off in a non-descriptive way. Ya, thank you very much god of lies. I seethed.

Currently, I was determined to get Clint to answer his damn phone.

"Don't you dare leave this room ok? You remember how I showed you to use the gun?" She nodded and stared at me with helpless wide eyes. I cringed. "Ok, don't move. I am going to make contact with my source. If anything comes here, shoot it, ok?" She nodded hesitantly.

I smiled reassuringly even though I felt sick leaving her here. But what choice did I have? I needed to get in touch with Coulson and Fury and then Tony. They needed to know Loki was watching us.

"You'll be fine. I'll be back soon." With that, I left to find a pay phone since apparently, Loki had decided to sabotage that too. This vacation was just turning out peachy.

...

I jumped as I heard a bird chirping. My hands shook violently as I held a somewhat constant aim on the front door. I was scared like shit. I mentally took back every time I had complained about having a boring life. I would rather be dull than be a sitting duck in a hunting game. How the hell she did this for a living, I will never know. Oh ya wait, she was Nya. Badass, motorcycle riding, daredevil, rock climbing, insane, Nya. She had no fear. Totally cool, but not for me. Thank you very much. I'll be the cat that runs and hides under the couch when someone opens the door. I'm pretty sure I had been officially and permanently damaged from today.

Suddenly, I heard the door break open I screeched and pressed the trigger, not even looking to see what it was.

I heard oh "Whoa!" Before I heard a thud and what sounded like a rickashaing bullet.

"What the fuck?" Came a males confused and angry voice. This voice was different though. Not like the psychos. This man had a deeper more husky voice. Not the melodical sound of the other one. I blinked as I felt a twinge of relief at it not being the killer only to be replaced by fear once again as I realized this guy had still broken in my house. I squinted in the dark to search for him. Only to be utterly surprised as a masculine had roughly yanked the gun out of my hand before turning the lights on. "Give me that! Don't you know you can hurt someone with this?" He angrily scolded me like a little child.

"Besides, you don't know from fuck how to aim." He pointed out. I scrunched my nose after a minute and grabbed for the gun, not fast enough however as he quickly side stepped and shook his head. "Uh-uh. I never give a gun back to someone who shoots at me." He retorted.

I glared. "Who the hell do you think you are breaking in like that?" I squeaked out, my voice sounding less threatening than I had intended. Aw who was I kidding? I was as frightening as a kitten. Especially to this guy. Somehow, he just looked like the type of guy who had seen a lot of action.

"I was looking for someone." He stated plainly in an annoyed tone. Though to be fair, I wouldn't exactly be happy with anyone who had shot at me 2 minutes ago.

Then a light went on in my head. I gave him a once over. After pondering for a moment I decided to get straight to the point. "Ok, are you the Steve guy or the Clint guy?" I retorted raising my eyebrow and crossing my arms pointedly. He looked taken aback at my statement. "How did you-" he started but I waved my hand. "Details don't matter, answer the question, bub." I bluntly told him.

He glared. "Clint."

I looked him over again. I couldn't help the words that fell out of my mouth next. "If your Clint. I can't even begin to imagine what Steve looks like." I flew my hand up to my mouth as my eyes widened in horror at what I had said. I felt my face flush a certain color of crimson.

He winced and his face twisted into one of annoyance. "Where's Nya?" He pointedly ignored my comment, which I was glad of.

"She went to make some calls to a guy name Fury and Coulson about our stalking window dude. Sorry for shooting you by the way. I thought you were him." I shrugged absentmindedly.

He blinked ay me his face blank. "Window dude?" He said slowly.

I nodded and pointed at the window behind his head.

He turned and his body instantly tensed, he bawled his fist up. "We have to go," his voice was suddenly very serious. I gulped, something told me I just didn't want to know what was going on.

When I didn't reply, he grabbed me by my arm and forcefully led me to the door, man his grip was like iron. I swore I was going to have one hell of a bruise tomorrow. Oh well, better than being dead. I lamely joked to myself. I winced at the realization of how easily true that could be.

...

I growled into the phone. "Damn you Loki." I seethed and hung up on yet another pay phone. I heard hauntingly subtle laugh the sound of bells echo through my ears. It made me shiver in all the wrong ways. His voice was practically inhumane.

I grumbled and decided to walk back home. I mean, what else could I do? Every phone I used, ominously lost service. Not exactly getting me anywhere.

Half way back a random black car swerved viciously from the opposite side of the road to u turn where it was nearly blocking my path. I jumped back a few steps instinctively to avoid both getting hit and in case I needed to shoot anything. I let out a sigh of relief as the window rolled down. "Get in!' She squeaked. Confused, I wanted to ask how she got the car, but instead I quickly obeyed. As soon as I had slid into the back side my mouth dropped in confused delight.

"Clint!" I blurted out at a loss for words, he simply shifted the car into gear and sped off as if we were being chased. No doubt we were.

"What are you doing here?" I finally managed to make my brain work after a drawn out pause.

"I was coming to find you, and talk. But apparently I'm bringing you back to New York so you're safe." He sarcastically replied, glancing at me through the rear view mirror as he swerved through traffic.

"How did you find me?" I asked still trying to process the fact that this was actually happening and that he was actually here. I really wasn't in the position to think back a rebuttal at this point.

"Process of elimination. Though I gotta say, you're stilla difficult women to get a hold of. Which by the way you owe me one. Especially since your little friend over here decided it would be fun to shoot me." He sarcastically added.

I gasped in horror. "Oh my god! Clint, I'm so sorry! I told her to shoot anything that broke in because of Loki!" I tried to explain.

"Hey, I didn't even hit him!" She grumbled in complaint.

We both threw her a glare. "Sorry." She muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Still though, god you are a life saver. I have seriously never loved you more in my entire life. I can't imagine how long it may have been until we got back to New York." I said in exasperation. Through my peripheral vision I saw her eyes twinkle as she smirked and opened her mouth to say something.

I raised a hand up to tell her to shut it, without deterring my gaze from Clint's back. "Don't you even dare." I warned her. She huffed and crossed her arms in a pout. I smirked in satisfaction.

"Ya well, you owe me when we get back for saving your skin. And what do you mean by that?" He replied curiously.

"Every time I picked up a phone or electronic device, it ominously lost service. And then I heard a breeze of a laugh. He's enjoying taunting me. God knows why." I wrinkled my nose in agitation. His face suddenly turned very serious and even showing slight anger. Which meant, he was actually pissed off beyond belief. I could see his murderous anger swirling around his eyes that had tinted to a deep majestic blue. I shuddered. I had only seen Clint with that expression twice. And both times, let's just say the outcome wasn't exactly pleasant.

...

I bit my lip, sighing. Clint had taken us straight to the airport, where we were met by Tony's private jet that would instantly take us back to New York. It was irritating to say the least, he didn't even let me go back to get my stuff. I grumbled to myself. He really was turning into some sort of over protective jerk.

I pouted the entire time home, I was damned fixed on being stubborn and ignoring the two. Though I doubt it made any difference to Clint. He was extremely ticked off, though I didn't blame him. But still, he was being a jerk. I felt a twinge of guilt as I shifted my eyes to see her sitting in the corner like a frightened child.

I sighed. This was going to be a long flight.

...

...

The second we were out the door of the jet, I was greeted by the worlds largest group crushing hug. I blinked as I suddenly heard choruses of "oh my god we were so worried"! Or "we missed you!' Or "are you ok?"

"Ooommmpphhh" I grumbled through someone's shirt. I couldn't see a damn thing. Not like they cared; all they cared about was squeezing the living daylights out of me, quite literally.

I wiggled to try to get their attention. Ya, they didn't get the hint. "What are you guys trying to suffocate her?" I heard Director Fury's voice call out. Nothing happened.

"Give her some space, that's an order." He tried again, this time more firmly. Reluctantly, the group dispersed. I took a deep gasp of fresh air. Whew.

"I need to debrief you." Were the first words out of Coulson's mouth. I had to fight back an eyeroll. I simply nodded. "Both of you." His attention turned towards the girl behind me. Her eyes went wide in shock.

"Can we at least go to the mansion and change?" I asked hopefully.

They shook their heads. "I'm sorry, were afraid there's no time for that. This is crucial situation and our top priority.

I sighed in reluctance but nodded anyways. "Alright, where's the car?" I added glumly. Coulson escorted us to another shield issued small black car.

"The team will meet you there. Agent Barton is responsible for your safety until you are debriefed. He will then be relieved of his duty." He explained. I scrunched my nose in distaste. Although, Coulson's face remained blank I could see the questioning confusion reflecting in the back of his eyes.

I chose to ignore it and hoped into the car. She slid in next to me. Moments later, the opposite door opened and Clint plopped down beside me, not saying anything or acknowledging my presence. I scrunched my nose in annoyance. I was about fed up with him.

The car ride to the shield facilities was as tense as the plane ride.

When we finally arrived, we were rushed through several lines of security into the utterly secure debriefing room deep within the perimeters of safety. Only then did everyone relax from there tense state. I saw the weight fall off of Clint's shoulders. We were safe, for now.

"Can you explain exactly what happened?" Coulson asked. I took a deep breath and began the story. Both Coulson and Fury listened intently. When I was finished, Fury spoke up.

"We will have to call a meeting. This is extremely crucial. Also, I feel we have to take extra measures to ensure your safety. Both of you." He looked to the girl sitting next to me. I nodded in understand. It really was reasonable. "For what ever reason Loki has targeted you, we need to find out. Understanding his motives will hopefully help us discover more of what his plans are. Which means, we need you protected but not untouchable. We may be able to use this to our advantage. If you can coax whatever it is he wants out of him, perhaps we can learn what he's planning and why exactly he's chosen you to be apart of it."

Through the corner of my eye, I saw Clint tense at the realization. "You want to use her as bait." He stated, his eyes filled with tension.

Fury nodded. "Something like that." He vaguely by-passed the question I could see the anger boiling inside Clint. Oh no, please don't do it, Clint.

"No." He flatly said. Coulson and Fury stared at him in shock. "What did you just say?" Fury asked, the warning evident in his voice.

"I said no, you can't just leave them unprotected! They aren't superheros like Rogers or Banner. They're vulnerable and Loki knows it. Why else would he Target her? Pick the easiest hit first, then make your way up." He said fuming.

"Barton. Stand down." Coulson warned.

Fury took another approach. "What else do you suggest, Barton?" He challenged him.

Clint narrowed his eyes in a 'try me' gesture. "Have someone someone with them at all times. A watch, preferable one of us. That way, it's not too many people, not too threatening, but, if he gets hostile we will be able to protect them. Not like some flimsy security guard. He won't feel it as a threat if he wants to terrorize them, but they won't be sitting ducks at least! And help won't be far away if they need it. Say, a kidnapping?" He argued.

I decided to interject before Clint really made things go downhill, which is exactly where this conversation was headed. Besides, I had the distinct feeling that Loki was not as he seemed.

"With all do respect, Sir, I think this might be some sort of decoy plan. To distract us from research on the tesseract." They all turned to me.

"What is your theory, Agent Johnson?" Fury asked, trying to keep his patience in check.

"Well, if you split up the team, or your defenses because of a little deceivement, you will cause yourself to be more vulnerable. If Loki wants the tesseract, which I suspect he does, he will try to lure you away from it, so he may steal it without being noticed. He is, after all the god of deceit and trickery. I believe you would get better use out of guarding the tesseract, rather than us. What advantage is it to Loki to take one of us? None! What advantage to him can it be to have a mortal girl and a SHIELD agent without any of the qualifications which he will be looking for? He only wants to cause mischief and rattle you. To defeat the enemy, you must think like the enemy, Sir." I spoke in a firm tone.

Fury stared at me for a moment before nodding. "I do believe you are right, Agent Johnson. If Loki is looking for a source of power, his goal will undoubtedly be to take the tesseract. Although, I still feel you need increased security. Oh and Agent Johnson, I do believe you have been hanging around Captain Rogers too much. You are beginning to sound like more of a military strategist than an intelligence agent." He quipped. I bit back the sarcastic comment I wanted to throw in his face. "Speaking of the Captain, I believe we have found an assignment he will be quite fond of. And you, Agent Barton, are officially stationed back in New Mexico under the direction of Dr. Erik Slevig. Curtsey of Agent Johnson's suggestion for protection of the cube." He smirked at Clint.

Clint turned to give me a glare which said "Thanks a lot, I was trying to save your skin, and you throw me to the lions." I looked away. Honestly, I hadn't meant to get him into more trouble or stationed back in the dessert, I had been trying to talk him out of the SHIELD equivalent of a court marshal. Maybe Fury was right, I had been spending too much time with Steve. I shook the idea out of my mind, now was not the time to contemplate my relationships. I needed to find a way out of this mess. After all, I was more than capable of taking care of myself. I had no use for a glorified babysitter watching over my back.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Third Person P.O.V._**

Fury suddenly walked out of the room. We all looked at each other perplexed and scurried to follow him into the adjoining meeting room where Steve, along with a few other SHIELD Agents, were awaiting them. He stood up, with an anxious look written on his face.

Fury began to speak. "18 hundred hours ago, Agent Johnson and her colleague were targeted by none other than Loki. We have reason to suspect he will continue to pursue the women in an attempt for a distraction. His motives for doing so are unknown and what we need to discover in order to understand his purpose. Agent Barton has been given the task of protecting and his project from Loki. I need you, Captain Rogers, to watch over Agent Johnson and her colleague, in the event that Loki were to try and terrorize them again."

He stared at Steve, awaiting a reply. "Of course, sir." Rogers spoke up. The director nodded.

"Ok, Rogers, you will watch over Miss Smith at all times and report any unusual findings. Since she had no official room within Stark towers and to furthermore make it more convenient, she will move in with you immediately." Everyone's mouth dropped open at the realization.

Fury seemed to not notice as he kept speaking as if nothing had happened. "Barton, since it was your idea, you are hereby commanded to protect Agent Johnson until arrangements can be made to transfer you to New Mexico. Figure out who will be moving into the others room. Meeting adjourned." He waved a hand dismissively and turned to leave, leaving a very shocked Coulson to deal with any minor details of the new arrangements.

...

**_Nya's P.O.V._**

As soon as it processed in my head I shrieked. "Thanks a lot, Clint! Why couldn't you just leave us as sitting ducks?" I screeched out in panic.

He glared at me wide eyed. "How was I supposed to know he would make us move in together? Besides, I never volunteered to be guard! And you might remember it's your fault I'm getting my ass shipped back to New Mexico." He huffed.

"It was your idea genius. And I was simply trying to keep yourself from falling flat on your face and into a conspiracy hearing." I countered.

He glared at me. "If you hadn't left, this wouldn't have happened." He retorted in distaste.

I narrowed my gaze on him. "Oh so now this is all my fault?" I dared him to say it was.

"Yeah, it is." He growled.

"If you hadn't opened your big mouth, we wouldn't be in this position." I scoffed.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I was trying to protect you."

"Did I ever ask for your protection?" I retorted and raised my eyebrows pointedly. He glared at me but sighed.

"The least you could do was say thank you." He mutters. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I blew him off and moved to grab my iPhone. I groaned in realization. "Great, my iPhones in San Fran." I mumbled. "Jarvis!" I called out.

"What may I do for you, Miss Nya?" Came the mechanical reply.

"Uh, can you use Stark's card to buy me a new iPhone and upload my iTunes and the rest of my personal data on it?" I questioned.

"As you wish, Miss. May I ask by when you would like it?" The English computer roboticly stated.

"When's the soonest you can have it by?" I questioned.

"1 hour, Miss." I wrinkled my nose.

"That's fine." I sighed.

"Very well. Is there anything else I can do for you?" I glanced over to Clint who was unpacking his stuff and moving it around my room.

"Yeah, can you get Agent Barton to keep his mouth shut from now on?" I joked. Clint paused to look up from his bag and shoot me a dirty look before resuming his previous task.

"I'm sorry, Miss Johnson. Director Fury has prohibited the use of cruel effects on one another in the house." It stated. I blinked. Well, that's one thing I didn't see coming. I shifted my eyes to see Clint smirk at me. Jerk.

"Uh, where do I stay?" Clint stared at my large king sized bed longingly.

I raised a questioning eyebrow. "Don't even think about it, Archer Boy. You got us into this mess in the first place, plus it's MY bed, you can sleep on the couch." I pointed to the large leather sofa in small sitting room several steps below that was in front of the TV.

He wrinkled his nose in distaste but sighed in defeat. "Why couldn't your boyfriend get the couch instead?" He groaned.

I scoffed. "Believe me, Barton. You aren't exactly my top pick. Plus, I can't see Steve complaining about sleeping on the couch." I poked at him.

He tensed, peeved. "We can't all be Mr. Perfect, Ny." He stormed off, leaving me utterly confused. What the heck was his problem?

...

The next day was extremely awkward. Clint and I rarely spoke to one another. Except for what was necessary. Everything was extremely tense and strained. Honestly, I felt extremely suffocated by his presence. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't exactly overbearing, in fact quite the opposite. He kept his distance and was practically invisible unless I was looking for him. No, it was more of how weird everything had been. I knew we needed to have the talk he had gone to find me for. But we were both avoiding it. More like dreading it. I grumbled I was overbeared with his presence, on top of that, I had not seen or heard from Steve or Clara since the meeting and I was missing them terribly. I sighed.

"Jarvis?" I paused my movie.

"What may I do for you Miss?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Are Agent Rogers and Miss Smith in the building?" I asked hopeful.

Jarvis took a moment to reply, most likely calculating their position via satellite. "Yes, in fact, they just came in. Would you like me to connect them to you?"

"Yes please!" I added. Clint looked up from his magazine to give me a questioning look, which I pointedly ignored.

"Hello?" Steve asked cautiously.

"Steve! It's Nya. I was wondering if you would like to have lunch?" I asked in a relieved yet anxiously hopeful voice.

"Uh..." He hesitated. I took it as my cue to clarify.

"Barton's getting on my nerves. I was thinking we could make a double date of it?" I asked hopeful.

A pause over the phone. "You want to set up Barton and Smith?" He asked skeptical of the match. I shrugged.

"If ya want to put it that way, sure. I just wanted to see you two, and well I have to bring my wagon with me." I added annoyed. Clint glared at me.

"Well, alright. I do miss you. We just got back. How about we go over to your room after I change?" He asked.

"Perfect! How should I dress?" I asked nervously.

He laughed. "The way you usually do. You always look beautiful." He gushed. I could practically hear the blush in his tone.

"Aww! Thank you!" I smiled dreamily.

"Oh brother..." I heard Clint sarcastically comment under his breath and roll his eyes. I glared at him.

"Alright, see you in a few!" I said before ending the transmition.

I turned around to look through my dresser for a jacket. "You know, on second thought, I feel really sorry for you dating Rogers." He lightly said glancing through his magazine. I decided to play along. What was the harm in it? Besides, perhaps it would lighten things between Clint and me.

"Oh? And why may I ask do you say that?" I said in a playful tone.

He paused his flipping to look up at me with only his eyes through those thick gorgeous lashes.

"Because, I bet you must have so much sexual tension built up that you have to do things to relieve yourself in order to not go insane." His face twisted into a smirk.

I froze and glared at him. "You are such a lil pervert, you know that?" I scoffed.

He laughed at ticking me off.

I rolled my eyes but playfully smirked back.

"Besides, at least I have a boyfriend. I'm sure you must be really pathetic. Plus, by knowing that I'm sure you must've been doing some activities to that affect for you to assume that anyone who hasn't had sex once a week has 'sexual tension'." I taunted him.

His face fell. "Did you just-?" He blinked.

I batted my eyelashes flirtatiously.

He smirked at me and stood up walking closer, I backed up until I hit the wall. He grinned wickedly and leaned down to brush his lips to my ear. I gulped as my eyes went wide.

"I assume it's a very bad thing that I find you extremely attractive right now." He said seductively. I blinked wide eyed as I willed my brain to function. Then suddenly he jerked away and strolled back to plop back into the chair and resume reading his book. An amused and satisfied grin on his face.

I huffed. "You are a jackass." I seethed, mostly because I was grudgingly longing to have him that close to me again. To feel his warm breathe on my skin.

A knock sounded at my door.

I jumped still tense from Clint's little display of emotional outburst. He smirked at me but popped out of the seat. "Shall we?" He teased me. I rolled my eyes and brushed past him.

"Jackass." I muttered under my breath.

...

"Knock, Knock!" I squealed in shock as Tony burst out in laughter at my expression.

"Don't do that!" My mouth turned into a scowl and I threw whatever article of clothing that was in my hands at the moment at his face.

It took about 3 seconds for me to realize the piece of clothing stuck to Tony's face was my red lace underwear. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks in embarrassment, and the fact that I remembered I was currently only wearing a towel.

"Oooo now I wonder what these are used for?" His lips twitched into an evil smirk.

"Get out." I growled in a warning.

He shrugged, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "If you say so, darling." Tony gave me a flirtatious wink making a dash for it, before I could compute his plan.

"HEY GUYS! I GOT NYA'S LACEY PANTIES!" He chimed as loud as possible as he ran through the house like the immature guy he was.

"Why you!" I screeched and took off after the little prick. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE TONY!" I screamed as he turned another corner, grinning wickedly and banging on every imaginable door in the place.

"OH AND DID I MENTION SHE'S RUNNING AROUND THE HOUSE IN NOTHING BUT A TOWEL?" He turned slightly to smirk back at me.

Oddly enough, the simultaneous sound of several doors opening could be heard.

I wasn't paying any attention to who came out however as I suddenly speed up, catching up to the billionaire.

"I will get you for this, Iron Man!" I called out and Tony's eyes widened in horror as he saw how much I had gained on him.

"Uh-oh." He ironically stated before I somehow managed to tackle and pin him to the ground, all while keeping my towel in tack.

"How on earth do you do that, woman?" Tony coughed out and squirmed in my iron grasp.

I nonchalantly shrugged as I tightened my grip on his neck. "Eh, you'll get used to it. I thought you would've by now."

I looked up to see the group staring at our probably odd looking spectacle.

There was only one word for their hilarious reactions:

Priceless.

Hawkeye was doubled over in amused laughter at the egotistical billionaire being trapped by a woman half his size.

While Steve, on the other hand, was frozen in an expression looking appalled and embarrassed as his brain attempted to slowly compute what was happening.

Natasha looked perfectly composed as always, with the hint of a smirk in her face and eyes, obviously enjoying Tony getting his ass handed to him by a female other than her.

Bruce looked slightly flustered and rattled, but was doing a remarkably well job of keeping his anger in check.

"Is anything normal with you guys?" Clara squeaked out in wide eyed disbelief of the sight in front of her eyes. Poor girl, we've probably damaged her for life. And that's only day 2 with the band of spangly clad superheroes.

….

**Yes, this is a tad bit of a filler! I felt bad about my lack of time to write, plus, I wanted a "Tony does something completely hilarious and immature scene" to lighten the mood to the lately more "serious" fic:P **

**And what do ya'll think about my Hawkeye/Nya scene? I wanted to do a sort of flirty scene with them at the request that I get Nya to drop the Captain and go with Clint already lol. As my mother says, patience prudence! Plus, a little suspense is good for the soul, hehe.**

**Oh and to Anon! I'm sorry I did not see your review until after I posted the past chapter! I will most def announce any changes in POVs in bold + italic! Sorry about that! The continued periods mean a change/gap in time (ex. later that day, the next day, etc.).**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nya's P.O.V.**_

…..

I groaned. "Seriously?" My whining voice and puppy dog eyes probably caused me to resemble a 3 year old.

"Come on, Nya. Its one night." Clint protested.

I snorted, throwing him a disbelieving glare.

"A night in hell." I shot back.

He sighed, "Please? It would mean the world to Stark." Damn it, Clint. Dont give me that ole puppy blue eyes. You know how weak i am for that. The bastard. I cursed to myself.

"Don't you mean you? I highly doubt Stark cares whether or not I go." I remarked dryly.

"Technicalities." He waved it off.

Managing my best poker face I replied in a stoic manner. "No, Clinton. I shall not go to the dance with you."

His face fell slightly. "Oh." His voice sounded small.

The bubble was about to burst. My passive facade faltered ever so slightly and a ghost of a grin was visible on my face.

His highly trained eyes caught it, and immediately he was back to the same ole playful Clint I knew. "You are such an ass." He grinned back at me.

I smirked. My eyes twinkled as I leaned in close to him. "Paybacks, dear friend."

With that, I turned and strutted my way to go find Tony. Apparently, we were going to be making a cameo at his annual party, bash, charity ball, whatever it was called. I wasn't much for the spotlight, anymore. Grew up in it, but i always felt more natural in the shadows. Suppose i was made for my job, i shrugged. Eh well, no use philosophying over it.

...

I was fully exhausted as I undid the large comforters of my bed. Tomorrow, at this time, I would be preparing to go to a very dull charity function. Oh, Clint would owe me one.

"Why do you like Steve?" I jolted my head up in surprise to see Clint leaned against the wall in his pajama bottoms, staring at me as I unmade my bed. I attempted to keep my eyes on his face as I realized his pants were the only item of clothing he was, in fact, wearing.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"Why do you like Steve? I mean, what attracted him to you. There's gotta be something that makes your heart flutter every time you look into his eyes. Otherwise, you wouldn't be with him. You know, especially considering that he's not exactly gonna put out if you get the picture. And god that's gotta be frustrating." His tone slowly turned from intrigued to a playful one.

I rolled my eyes but smirked. "And what makes you think he doesn't?" I raised my eyebrows and smirked as his face suddenly wavered.

"Wh-what?" He choked out his expression a stunned horror.

I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing.

He glared. "You're not funny." He grumbled in protest.

I continued to giggle at how adorable his pouting face was. "Au contraire, my dear Archer, your face says otherwise." I joked.

He rolled his eyes. "But seriously, what is it that make men like Rogers so damn appealing." He pursed his lips in thought.

I was genuinely spiked by curiosity now. "Why do you care? Do you have a girl who prefers a Steve to a dashing narcissistic Archer like yourself?" I joked.

He glared at me.

My eyes twinkled. "Oh you do! Tell me, what's her name?" I teased him.

He fell silent.

"You are such a prick. That's your problem Barton, you're a prick, Steve's not. Easy peasy. Oh ya, and he's not constantly trying to jump every girl he sees. He actually has to care about a girl to sleep with her." I pointed out in light tone, though it was under laced with harshness. His eyes glazed over as my words sunk in.

"Night, Nya." He muttered before pounding down the step and plopping down on my sofa. I stared at him shaking my head. He will forever seize to amaze me.

….

**I apologize for length, it's solely due to the fact that the next chapter just couldn't be split up smoothly. So instead, ya'll are getting a mini chapter (and then once I get enough reviews), an intense long one *wink*wink*. So review and you shall get your chapter very quickly! **


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Ok, so a biiiigggg thank you to Mushroomking98 whose my epic awesome beta for this story^.^ She helped me on the decision to write this chapter between the last and the future one(s). Because of that, this is gonna be a cutesey hilarity chapter with lots of funnies that the gang does before we really hit the Avengers timeline and things start moving a lot faster. You will understand once I post the NEXT chapter, which will be my epicly long chappy. Lol, sorry for the false info on the last note. Ok, so shout out to Marzipan! Whose reviews make me burst out laughing(in a good way). Also thank you for the rest of you who reviewed! Im now to 30 reviews! Yay! Yall rock! Plus, This story has officially reached over 40 countries! With my average U.S.A. view(top country)being between 3-4 k per chappy!-does epic happy dance- I love you guys!^.^ Im also sorry I haven't responded to yall individually, my review response is not working!.

"What happened in here?" Clint asked hesitantly stepping over a pile of clothes. I gave him a shrug and searched for my combat boots while juggling a slice of pizza in my hand. He simply stared at me as if i had lost my mind.

"Now i know i though i left it in the pile over here." I pursed my lips.

"Okkkk" He took the slice of pizza out of my hand. "Hey! Get your own!" I protested, but he held the slice out of my reach.

"I'm going to just ignore the fact that i can't even see the floor anymore, but i mean seriously? How many pizza boxes are there in here? Its a pig sty, Nya! We are going to catch some incurable disease!" He shuddered as if bugs were crawling all over him.

"Oh my god!" I squeaked. He furrowed his brow. "What?"

"Your a total clean freak!" I exclaimed jumping up and down fueled by a soda induced sugar high. "I am not!" He insisted.

I smirked evilly. "Ok, then catch!" I randomly through a plate full of yesterdays dinner at him. He squealed like a girl and dove out of the projection pass. I doubled over in laughter at his expression.

"Not funny." He gave me an annoyed glare. I continued my laughing spree at his expense. He sighed, crossing his arms and sent me a look like 'are you finished?'.

I grinned maliciously at him. "Ok, I'm done." He searched me suspiciously but finally shrugged and moved to grab a pile of junk from his area of my room and toss it into mine. Smirking devilishly, I put my plan into action. "Oh my God! WHAT'S THAT! ITS MOVING!" I squeaked in terror, jumping atop my bed for affect. Clint's eyes widened and he ran across to me in a very un-manly way, while squealing like a prepubescent girl. Once he reached my bed, he quickly sprang behind me for cover. His head peeked out from behind my body.

"Where is it? I'll shoot the bastard." I giggled in delight, and pointed to the security camera.

"I'm pretty sure JARVYs got some sick footage of your Hannah Montana impression." I laughed outright at his furious expression. I gave him a quick peck on the nose. "Has anyone told you, you are absolutely adorable when your mad? 'Cause ya are." I winked and plopped off the bed. "See ya later, Mr. OCD." I called as I opened the door to leave

. ...

When I opened the door to my bedroom, stunned does not even begin to define what I felt.

"Clint! What the hell!" I said angrily after recovering from shock. He simply looked over to me from his spot situated on the couch. I gawked, stomping around my room. I opened my closet to find it oddly devoid of anything. After following the same thing within several of my drawers, I finally let out a frustrated groan. Marching over to Clint, I stopped straight in his line of site(something I knew irked him) with my hands situated on my hips. "What did you do with my stuff!" I demanded.

"What stuff?" He batted his eyelash innocently. "Everything in my closet! And drawers! And everywhere you ass!" I growled at him.

"Oh! That stuff." He said in a mock dumb tone of voice. "Yeah, that stuff." I replied accusingly.

"I threw it out." He stated simply. "You what!" I screeched in horror. "I threw it out. It was contaminated. Like your new bed? Stark gave me a deal on his line of Iron Man bedwear." I gawked at his nonchalant attitude.

"What the hell Barton! I will kill you for this!" I replied my hands clenching into fists. I lept at him in anger. His eyes widened in shock and he tried to wrestle out of my grasp.

"Jesus, Nya! It was just junk!" He exclaimed as he flipped us off the sofa. I landed underneath him my back causing a loud thud in the process but I refused to relent.

"Junk! That's my money you threw away, you good for nothing bastard! I worked long and hard to earn it! Unlike some overly favored jackass I know. Just because all you have to do is be Furys little freaking puppy doesn't mean the rest of us don't have to earn our dough!" I snapped loudly as i roughly tossed him over my head. After several hurled insults and many many bruises later, I calmed enough to realize this wasn't the answer to our solution. I suddenly became slack, and Clint hesitantly let me go. Standing up, I left the room in search of Stark.

...

"Hey! Killer Ny! How'd you like your custom edition Iron Man bedspread?" He wiggled his eyebrows in amusement.

"Just fabulous. I can see the headlines now, 'Iron Man fan girl lives in Stark tower'." I made an elaborate gesture of a headline. He chuckled. "Meh, so what's the worst that could happen?"

I glared, "SHIELD fires me for breaking rules. Somehow, I think Coulson would file it as, 'unnecessary affiliation and fraternization of fellow employs. And, possible psychiatric issues.'" I scoffed in remembrance of Phil's exasperated expression, though didn't point that fact out to Tony.

He waved it away as unimportant. "Meh, I'll fly him to Portland for the weekend in that case."

"Anyways," I said in a tone I would use to speak to a 3 year old with. "I need your help."

"I'm all ears, dollface." He replied with that cocky grin as he took a drink of his scotch. "I need to drive Barton insane." I said smirking devilishly.

His eyes lit up at the prospect. "What did ya have in mind?"

"Well..."

...

"NYA!" I smirked and looked at my watch. "Just on time, my little chickadee." I smiled sickenly sweet at him.

His nostrils flared in pure aggravation. "What the hell is all this?" His jaw tightened. I glanced up from the page in my book. "Curtsey of the SHIELD facility gym." He let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm gonna kill Coulson." He muttered before walking into the bathroom. I smirked as his footsteps screech to a halt. "My god! What the hell!" He screamed in his very feminine voice, yet again.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? Stark asked if he could use the tub to store his very prestigious piranha collection while they clean the tanks. Same goes for our sink." I commented in the same innocent tone he had used earlier that day. His face was perhaps the most hilarious expression I had ever seen. Almost as if it were a mixture of bewilderment, combined with a mental note of keep it together, Barton, she's trying to make you crack. The sides of my mouth quirked up in satisfaction.

He strode over to his "hawk corner" as I had begun to call it, since it basically held all his Hawkeye gear. "Where. Is. My. Gear." He turned to face me, his glare dangerously serious.

I smiled at him in fake innocence. "Why, I have no idea what you are referring to." I batted my eyelashes at him.

"You didn't." He took a step towards me, voice threatening. "I thought it was simply junk, darlin'." I replied my face holding the expression of a 50s tv house wife who had unintentionally thrown out an important document.

"God damnit it woman! Those were specifically made!" He cried out in rage. "I spent months, months working on those designs and having them molded to perfection!" My facade dropped, snarling slightly I pushed past him.

"Doesn't feel so hot, now does it?" I dryly stated, slamming the door on my way out.

...

When I returned, it was dark inside our room and I was beyond exhausted. Plus, I believe I had had a tad too much to drink than I could handle with Tony. Thankfully, he probably knew I would kill him in the morning if he took advantage of the situation. Ir was decided it was time to head back when I started falling all over him, quite literally, while calling him sexy, in one so many words. I squinted trying to make out the path to my bed and successfully ended up tripping over something.

I giggled when i heard a light mmff. "Hiya Agent!" I saluted the groggy figure i was currently sprawled across.

"Go away, Nya." He replied sleepily. I shook my head frantically.

"Nahh, I want to stay here. Besides, don't think i could make it to the bed. Has anyone ever told ya how sexy you are?" I slurred half aware of the words falling out of my mouth.

His eyes shot open at that. "Are you drunk?" He asked bemused.

I shook ny head but burst out into giggles. "I vent drinking with, Tony. Hes sexy to ya know. Ooo, do you think he'd be inclined for foreplay. Have you ever cuddled before?" I randomly snuggled closer to him. He let out a near yelp while pushing me off in panic. I hit the floor with a thud. "Ow, your a meanie." I pouted up at him.

He shook his head and glanced at the clock. "Shit, shit! Its 5 til 6! Nya we have a meeting at 6:30. Are you insane?" He barked in frustration.

I winced at his outburst. "Your even mean drunk. You need to loosen up. Your such a fuddy duddy." I stuck my young out and attempted to stand up but instead wobbled on my heels before falling into his arms.

I giggled like a school girl. "Hey, handsome." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes and hoisted me up with him. "Come on, we've got to sober you up. Jeez, Nya. How much did you have?"

" I shrugged bored. "Dunno, ask Stark. Tried drinking him under the table. He is a really good drinker!" I shouted in disbelief.

He quickly clamped his hand over my mouth. "Don't talk. Do u want to alert the entire house you got wasted with Tony?" He asked me. I shook my head and he released his hand. "Good." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, though i wasn't sure if that was just the alcohol speaking.

The rest of the morning was a blur, though I remembered drinking about a pound of coffee with Clint and some very inappropriate comments directed to every male in the meeting. To put it simply, the director was unamused.

"Heya, sweet thing!" I winced at Tony's chiper voice. I snarled at him. "What's wrong, sunshine? Had a bit too much last night? By the way, I totally agree with you. Steve does have a nice ass, and Barton has some buff arms. Though I think I liked the part where you told the director his eye patch made him look like a sexy pirate and then growled at him."

I groaned in humiliation. "I am definitely going to be shipped to Siberia for this." I muttered.

Stark burst out laughing. "Hey, at least instead of the walk of shame, you had the march of shame!" I winced at the truth of it. "Well, that is, unless you an Barton, you know" He looked suggestively between the two of us.

I threw him a disgusted glare. "He wishes." I scoffed.

Clint smirked. "That's ok, she just doesn't remember. At least she insisted on a tape so she can jog her memory." I gawked in horror at him. Stark nearly doubled over in laughter. I flicked a piece of egg at Clint. "You're not funny."

He laughed in pure amusement. "Ya, well your face says otherwise." I made a face at him.

"Besides, she was waay to busy falling all over me, while making suggestive comments about Tony." He wiggled his eyebrows jokingly at me. "Oh, so she didn't have enough last night I take it?" He winked cockily at me.

I shot Barton a glare. "You're dead."

He smirked. "Hey, I tried to sober you up. Not my fault your a whinny bitch when your drunk. Or that you were too busy calling me handsome and trying to cuddle me. I swear to god, if u ever use panda in the same sentence as me again, I will shoot an arrow through your skull." He muttered joking.

"Will you now? And with what do you propose you do it with? A straw and rubber band?" I sarcastically shot back. His face fell.

Stark began laughing again. "Seriously, you two are better than tv!"

...

I smiled truly happy with the work in front of me.

Although I couldn't exactly get Clint's bow and the rest of his things back, nor did I really want to, I still felt slightly guilty after he had attempted to assist me with my drunk situation. Even though he had failed miserably, he could've just let me walk in declaring my false love for Tony. And if I remember correctly, he didn't give up his attempts to cover for me until I nearly grabbed at Steve's ass. Apparently, in my stupor, my mind had decided that that was appropriate since i was already sort of seeing him. I winced at the reminder. If there was one thing you didn't do, it was grab the ass of a man from 1940(and a very proper one at that). Sighing, I was going to be spending my next pay check on apology gifts to every male I had the unfortunate circumstance of running in to while at SHIELD.

On impulse, I grabbed a piece of my fancy new Iron Man stationary(don't ask me why Tony has a line in that)and the new collection of charcoal pencils i owned(curtsey of Steve), quickly sketching a heart with an arrow through it. The border of said heart were the words "I'm sorry, friends?" in a deep mixture of violet and crimson.

I smiled as i looked over the cursive handwriting. It wasn't as elaborate as Steve's, nevertheless, I was still proud of it. Satisfied with my work, I grabbed my gym bag on the way out. I had a sparing appointment to keep with Nat. Wincing at the prospect of being throwing around by her, she truly was helping me improve from her insane "mock fights", as she called them. I scoffed, mock fights my ass, it was simply a time that she could beat up my ass. I rolled my eyes, it was no secret she sort of had a thing for Steve. I believe I actually made the assassine jealous. With a stiff upper lip, I walked to my utter doom.

... Clint's pov ...

I paused the second I was halfway across the area designated to me. A stream of purple and black had caught my attention. Turning ny gaze, I was puzzled to find a large array of toy guns, arrows and ammunition in the corner where my gear had previous been settled. I pulled a large not off the stuff and smiled as I examined it. It wasn't exactly a replacement, but she was trying and I suppose that's what mattered. That and she obviously felt horrible about the entire ordeal. I smirked as plotting began in ny mind. I would find a solution to our sticky problem, I shuddered at the literal thought, but first to extract some revenge.

...Nya's Pov...

Wincing every time i moved a muscle i pretended to be perfectly fine. After all, no one knew i was taking lessons with Nat, and they would undoubtedly question me to death if they saw me limping (or groaning in pure agony). As i faked my way up the stairs, a tedious task that took more effort than usual, I suddenly became aware that our top floor was oddly quiet.

Weary, I cautiously entered my room, my ears pricked for the slightest movement. As I scanned the unlit area, the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Evert internal alarm went off, something was not- My thought process was cut off as i heard a loud popping noise, followed by a rubber arrow embedded smack dab between my eyes.

I scrunched my nose as my eyes crossed to appraise his work. I pulled the arrow off with a loud pop and rubbed the area, trying to keep the blood glow away from the area. "Very funny, Clint." I said, trying to mask my laughter with annoyance. The chuckle in response told me i hadn't been successful. From the dark abiss, a gun was suddenly thrown in my direction.

It skidded to a stop a here inch from my foot. "Find me if you can." He taunted.

I smirked, my eyes delighted with the challenge as i scooped down to pick up the toy gun. "Your on, pretty boy." I winked in his direction and dove behind my couch. Several arrows suddenly showered around me, and i quickly dodged most, returning fire to the moving shadow.

"You better run, little girl." He playfully taunted, shooting an onstream of rubber arrows. I quickly pressed ny back to the arm of the chair, awaiting his stopping point.

When he paused i pocked my gun out of my hiding place, throwing a few good aimed shots. "Oh I'm soo scared." I replied ny voice dripping with sarcasm. Suddenly, an arrow came flying straight at me, hitting me smack dab over the heart.

Dumbfounded, i ripped the arrow out. "Dead yet, darlin?" He mocked.

I scoffed. "You are no match for the mighty Nya!" i mimicked Thors words.

Clint laughed deeply. "And...3...2...1..." I dramatically falsified passing out.

He burst out laughing, but did not reveal his hiding spot. I peaked through one lid, only to have another arrow shoot straight at it. I squeaked, shutting my eye in preparation of the contact. Instead of piercing my eye, it hit my temple, causing a slight daze from the force.

"Aw, come on, i have better aim than that." Clint replied in horror from my accusation. I shrugged while yanking the arrow off.

I flicked off to the side. "Never know with you."

"Oh, this means war." He replied, faking his best serious tone. I giggled and dove behind the confines of the couch once again.

... Clara's pov ...

"I can't believe you flew us to Chicago for pizza!" I gapped at Tony who was acting so cool I thought he might turn into a cucumber.

Steve, as gentlemanly as ever, helped me out of the limo while grabbing the large stack of Chicago styled pizza. "Stark does the most outrageous things." Steve muttered bitterly.

When Tony had suggested a Pizza run before the three Assassins came back from SHIELD, I had leapt at the chance. It took a little convincing on my part, but eventually Steve had relented and given in. When we arrived at a jet, however, i became aware that a pizza run had a significantly more elaborate meaning to Tony Stark.

"I can't believe we were gone all day for Pizza." I said in exasperation while entering the house. "They must be worried sick about-" I was cut off by a rather loud thud upstairs. We all exchanged a nervous glance before hightailing it upstairs.

Looking around for the source of the sound, another thud broke out, the destination being Nyas room. We all quickly burst through her door, but dropped to the floor as we heard a shrill sound wisp through the air. Blinking, Tony flicked on the lights.

We stared in stunned shock at the picture before us. "DIE JEDI SCUM! DIE!" Nya shouted loudly shooting towards the top of her headboard where Clint was squatted behind.

She ran out of amp and Clint rolled out behind the arched wall halfway separating the "sitting area" from the "bed area" for cover. "I WILL NEVER TURN TO THE DARK SIDE!" He replied in a silly tone, shooting at the back of the sofa. "GIVE UP YET WEAKLING?" Nya let out a scoff of haughty disbelief before returning fire.

"NEVER! I AM DARTH MADAWOOKA! FEAR ME!" Clint nearly laughed at Nya's false sneering. She was a delightful actor and sarcastic in wit, which led to a comical combination.

"AND I AM JEDI KNIGHT AWSOME THEMOSTAWSOMEST! I SHALL NEVER TURN TO THE DARK SIDE!" He elaborated.

I squeaked, as an arrow rikashayd off the wall and hit the light switch behind us. The force of the arrow caused a hissing sound next to ny ear.

"GUYS! WHY DON'T I GET A GUN!" Tony whined in a childish tone. They looked over to us startled. They were so engrossed in their battle, they had failed to notice our presence. Pausing, Clint failed to comprehend the smirk on Nyas face as she hit him dab straight between the eyes, followed by one to his left chest. She grinned evilly as he shot her an unamused glance.

"Gotchya."

...and then the rest was a messy array of plastic arrows and hijinks as the rest of the gang joined in the fun. Complete with Steve comically adapting a pillow for a shield.

... Nya's pov...

I smiled as I walked my way up the stairs. I was still slightly peeved at Clint getting rid of all my possessions, but I now had a legitimate excuse to wear his stuff. I smiled, he really did have a wicked sense of style. Of course, it hung a little on me. Wearing one of his shirts as a tunic and his awesome leather jacket with a pair of Tashas leggings worked out perfectly. It was only a bonus that it looked cute too. I whistled as I made a mental note to go buy at least some pairs of clothes to tie me over til pay day. Fury had denied my request for a payment in advance. I wrinkled my nose, cheap dude, I suppose it was my payback for calling him a sexy pirate. I scoffed as I entered the room.

I was so engrossed in my grumbling that I failed to notice the large sheet hanging across the room until I was entangled in it. "BARTON!" I squeaked, hitting the floor in a tangle of limbs and sheets. I glares over to where he was standing wide eyed at my display. It took a moment to recover, and when he did, he burst out laughing.

I glared at him, furious. "Its not funny! And what the hell is this anyways?" I snarled as I began to detangle myself from the sheet.

His laughter died down and he started to put the parts where I had already removed my body back up. "Its a separator. So you can have your room, and me mine. As long as we keep our stuff on our side, it will be fine." He turned away and began to hook it up.

I blinked pursing my lips. It was actually a good idea. "That is actually a-" I was cut off as my eyes widened. I realized my ankle was caught in the sheet where Clint was about to yank up. "Wait! CLINT no!" I attempted to lung at him, but it was too late. I was suddenly drug upside down and was hanging mid air. I crossed my arms in annoyance. "Is this your idea of paybacks, Barton?" I raised an aggrivated eyebrow at him.

He shrugged, a smirk growing. "No, but now that you mention it, I think it would be a good idea to let you hang around for awhile." He chuckled at the pun.

I rolled my eyes, though ny lips twitched upwards in a grin. "Ya well, I would like to get down." He took a step towards me, but halted suddenly.

His eyes lit up, and I searched him weary of his intentions. "Nah, I think you've got this one down." He let out a chuckle and strutted out the door.

I huffed in annoyance. "I'll get you for this, Hawk!" Icalled after him.

"Can't do anything while your hanging around all day, hun." He called back.

Grumbling, I went to loosen the strap slightly, but undercaluated the force. I let out a squeal as I was suddenly greeted by the floor. "That's gonna leave a mark." I grumbled, rubbing my forehead.

It was only then that I saw the brand new wardrobe situated on my bed. My eyes lit up as I scrambled over to it. A sticky not was pasted to it, Barton's messy handwriting all over it.

"Since you seem to love my shirts so much;)"

I smiled as I read the note. He really could be sweet when he wasn't too busy being a jerk.

...


End file.
